Inkman Epics- The Versus Series
by SuperMastour
Summary: The battle for the defense of Inkopolis has begun. Our hero is outmanned and outpowered by a foe beyond his imagination, however, even now justice prevails. Behold The Inkman at his finest as he goes against the strongest foes he has ever faced! NEW INKMAN SPECIAL UP!
1. PART I

**AN INKMAN SPECIAL! THE FIRST!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER  
**_ _ **Non-Canon to either Inkman Kanon (Kanon is Greek for Measuring Rod!) or the SU Timeline, this is just a fan theory.  
**_ _ **All works belong to their respective authors, which helped me do this.  
**_ _ **Thanks to them and Let's read this...**_

* * *

 **INKMAN VERSUS THE SHARED UNIVERSE**

* * *

"Good night, Tori..." Eli shuffled into bed- but it was 3 P.M...

"Eli... Huh... well I can't blame you." Tori muttered as she looked at her partner doze off, then looked at her bright glowing egg that shimmered in the sunlight.

"Make sure... to... turn off... ZZZZZZZZZ." Eli fell fast asleep.

"Well, I'll have to check on Volta." Tori muttered as she put on a headset, then stepped out.

0000000

"Huah..." Eli woke up to find Tori shaking him worriedly, "Tori!?" he looked around, "What's wrong!?" he shot up worriedly.

"I lost sign of Volta!" Tori typed furiously into her laptop, "I'm not picking her up- or Chirpington for that matter!" she cried, "I don't know! I lost contact with them 10 minutes ago!"

"What?!" Eli shot up, then ran to the changing tube.

"Ever since both of them got near the city square, they stopped emitting signals!" Tori yelled as she traced the bleepy dots back to their last point of transmission, "Look... Oh... what could have gone wrong!?"

"Don't worry..." Inkman appeared, "I'll get to the bottom of this..." he muttered, then ran off to the launching platform.

"Inkman... be careful..." Tori muttered as she placed her headset on once more.

0000000

"I'm closing in on Inkopolis Square." Inkman said as he soared through the downtown sky, "Let me use my Inkredible Ink Vision (Copyright 2016), to see if I get anything."

"I still haven't lost you... thank heavens..." Lodestar sighed as she typed, "You're nearing the area of disappearance for both Volta and Chirpington... I'll try to boost the signal-" her transmission was cut off abruptly.

"Lodestar?" Inkman called, "Lodestar, can you read me? Lodestar? Ah..." he gasped when he saw that the traffic under him was backed up for miles, all stopped by strategically placed police block offs. "What in the world?" our hero mumbled as he swooped down and landed in one of the blockage points.

"He's here!" some police officers, who were aiming their weapons ahead, cheered as Inkman landed nearby.

"Da da- DWAH!" Inkman struck a car, causing it to shake and tumble, along with him, "Argh..." he groaned.

"Are you ok!?" some police inklings ran to him.

"Do not fret!" Inkman raised his hands, "I was just checking if the vehicles were up to safety standar- AH!" he yelped when the airbag inside the police car burst open.

"Thank heavens you're here, Inkman!" a Police Inkling walked up, "There's something strange happening in the Square... people have vanished like crazy..." she warned, "Like... once you make it to the tower, you're good as gone."

"Your partner stepped in... she hasn't come back out!" a heavily armored Civil Defense shrimpite spoke, keeping his Blaster aimed ahead, "We probably sent four armored squadrons in there too... none have come out as well..."

"Do no worry, citizens... I am here." Inkman looked ahead, then scanned the area with his Inkredible Ink Vision, "What the?" he muttered, since once he zoomed in a certain point he received static in return.

"Is there something wrong, Inkman?" a Police jellyman asked.

"My Ink Vision seems to be failing at some point..." Inkman zoomed out, regaining his sight, "This is odd.

"Yeah, at some point all electronics just cease to work..." another Civil Defense member spoke, "We sent a small drone buggy in there, but once it crossed that corner, we lost it." he informed.

"You need to see what's going on in there Inkman!" a Police anemonite cried, "The people are getting frightened, we need you!"

"The Mayor has no more excuses to tell them!" another officer spoke, "I heard they're considering bringing the army..."

"That will not be necessary!" Inkman pointed upwards, "I swore to protect this city, and I shall do so no matter the cost!" he yelled and stepped forward.

"Be careful, Inkman!" a Civil Defense guard spoke, "Please, find out what's going on!"

"I will!" Inkman told him, "Now! Inkman! Away- DWAH!" he crashed into one of the barriers, flipping over and falling to the other side of the perimeter.

"We have your back, Inkman!" a Civil Defense sniper, who was hiding behind a trash can, called out to him as she fixed her anemone tendrils.

Inkman nodded, then ran off into the square, reaching the infamous corner of disappearance.

Instantly, all of our hero's electronics died, his radio was cut off, his Ink Vision faltered to the point where he relied on the pure glass to see, and his Pneumatic Power Enhancers shut down.

"Huh..." Inkman sighed as he threw his PEEs to ground, seeing they became more of a burden than a blessing.

Reaching the square, he only managed to see few vestiges of clothing, articles, and even weaponry laying about. The area was dead quiet, not a creature was found around to make a sound.

"Hmm..." Inkman picked up a police issue Inkstol from the ground and inspected it, "Nothing out of the ordinary..." he muttered to himself, then put in in his utility belt.

The area was completely deserted, save for a few cars that seemed to be turned off on the spot, as some were still in the formation of the typical Inkopolis traffic.

"Nothing strange yet." Inkman looked to see the train station, then ran and started to climb over the fence which led to the square itself. "Ha- GAH!" our hero's cape became snagged as he descended from the fence, "GRAH!" he groaned and finally pulled himself down, along with the chain links.

KLING!

"Oof!" Inkman growled in pain as the metal struck him, "Ha..." he sighed and picked himself up, "Well... there's really nothing strange going on here..." he turned around, only to see a metal entity standing right behind him.

Inkman tried to look over the being, then around him, but to no avail.

"Hey, can you move, I'm try to-" Inkman paused when he realized his folley, "Oh..." he looked up the large entity and saw that I was gazing back down at him.

The being opened its eyes and then a large beam of light shot out of them, instantly vaporizing Inkman!

"BWAH!" Inkman yelled as he was turned into dust, which curiously kept his two eyes intact and blinking, "Achoo!" he sneezed and returned back to normal.

The entity stepped back in shock.

"So... You're the one who has caused all those disappearances..." Inkman muttered, "Who are you!?" he asked and clenched his fists.

However, the being spoke in some form of archaic tongue which took Inkman a while to understand.

"Ah... so like a Ghost?" Inkman mumbled, "Well... That creepy name won't save you, evil doer!" our hero stepped forward and ran to punch the metal being.

DONG! Inkman shook from the punch, while the entity stood unfazed.

"Ah..." Inkman groaned in pain and held his hand, "Ouch Ouch Ouch." he cried.

The metal entity roared and slammed Inkman down, causing our hero to tunnel through the Earth, go through the core, tunnel more, then shoot out on the other side and blast off into space.

"AGH!" Inkman gagged as he felt the vacuum of space effect him, then quickly pulled a fish bowl out of his utility belt and placed it on his head.

Instantly, the metal being teleported in front of him, and then made the movements of complete surprise.

"It takes more that a Super Punch to take down the Inkman!" Inkman yelled, "Now feel my Devastating Strength!" he pounced, only to slowly make his way towards his foe.

Slowly... Slowly... Slowly...

The metal entity was tired of waiting and grabbed our hero, then spun around the globe until reaching the day side, then threw Inkman back to Earth.

"WAHHHHHH!" Inkman yelled as he plumetted through the atmosphere, burning up into a crisp.

CRASH! Our hero landed in the Inkopolis Square in ashes.

"ACHOO!" Inkman sneezed and regained his body, "Agh... Man... Now I have allergies- HEY!"

The metal being picked up our hero, and ran towards the base of the Inkopolis Tower, then, out of nowhere, the entity turned around.

"HRAH!" the metal entity roared and threw Inkman again, then launched his eye beams.

"Inkman's Super Cape!" Inkman swooped upwards and avoided the beams, "Boom Boom Sticks!" he yelled and threw his little firecrackers.

However, the smoke cleared to show that the metal being was unfazed.

"Everyone step away!" Inkman yelled, though there was no one to receive his message, "Oh..."

ZZZAAAAPPP! the being launched his beams again.

"Spring Slinkies!" Inkman shot up and swooped down, "Fearsome Falcon Dive!" he yelled and tackled the being, only to cause himself more damage and become flat as paper upon impact.

A flattened hero soon fell down like a dainty feather.

"HA!" Inkman breathed in and regained is form, "HA... Ha..." he looked up at the metal entity, "I see you are strong in the ways of the Forc-"

"HRR-" The Metal Entity tried to lunge at out hero, but was suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Inkman looked as his foe strained to move himself, then looked at the being's legs...

They were covered in the Super Inkredible Super Glue...

"Ha!" Inkman said, "It seems my impact with you must have made one of my reserves burst!" he informed, "Now you can never get out! Only the Inkman's Devastating Strength can break through that!" he cheered.

"HRAAAAAA!" the Metal Being groaned as he tried to free himself, causing the ground to shake as his efforts continued.

"Woah..." Inkman started to be moved by the tremors, then saw windows break and garbage cans topple.

"HRRRRR-"  
CRACK! The Metal Being's armor snapped in two at the waist, the Super Glue was too much for it.

"Huh?" Inkman saw as the inside was exposed, a being of light was inside, "AH ha!" he cheered and pulled out a vacuum cleaner from his utility belt, "You really are a Phantom!" he said and sucked out the light being from inside.

"HRAHHHHHHH!" the being roared as he was being absorbed, then gave its last screams as it entered the vacuum cleaner.

"You just faced the cleaning power of the Inkman's Gale Vacuumer!" Inkman said as he picked up the dump canister and saw the light being swirl inside, "And so you won't hurt anymore people again!" he ran to the being's armor, placed the canister on the arm, then pulled back the arm like a catapult.

"HASTA LA VISTA!" our hero yelled and released the arm, launching the canister high and wide.

The canister escaped the Earth's atmosphere and then spiraled straight into the sun, where it landed with a nice fizzle.

"A job well done." Inkman dusted off his gloves, then saw the armor collapse and fall to the ground, releasing many white spheres into the sky.

Two of these spheres condensed in front of our hero, materializing into the apparitions of Volta and Chirpington.

"Volta!" Inkman gasped as he saw his cousin in front of him, "What... What happened..."

"There's more of them, Eli!" Ellie cried, "They all attacked me... I was trying to stop them from attacking Inkopolis... and this is what happened to me..." she muttered.

"Chirp Chirp..." Chirpington peeped, then pointed to the smoldering Fighting Falcon G2 on top of Inkopolis tower.

"They... killed you all... in cold blood?" Inkman muttered, "One of the worst evils ever to exist on this planet... and they did that..." he clenched his fists in anger.

"We tried to reason, but they didn't listen..." Volta spoke, "Eli... don't let them destroy Inkopolis! That's what they plan to do!" she cried.

"I... I won't." Inkman growled, then looked up to the sky, "Father, give me the strength." he muttered.

After that event, the ground started to shake, causing the two ghosts to start fading.

"Inkman, please, stop them... and... I'm sorry..." Ellie vanished, the white orb shot up to the heavens, as did Chirpington's.

"I will..." Inkman held back his tears, then turned abruptly when he heard a large droning noise from behind him.

Lo and Behold, a large bipedal mech appeared from the bottom of Inkopolis tower, armed to the teeth, as Inkman's scans revealed.

"At least the electricity is back..." Inkman muttered, then heard the commotion of armored vehicles roar in.

"Inkman!" some Civil Defenders appeared and aimed their weapons ahead, however, some where taken back by the machine's size.

"What in the world is that!?" a Civil Defender hid behind his riot shield.

"DROOOOOO!" the mech droned and launched its assault, instantly decimating half of the Civil Defenders with a huge blast of energy from a cannon on its back.

"WAH!" Inkman was blasted off by the force of the explosion, but caught the breeze and shot up.

"Inkman! I got you!" Lodestar returned, "Thank heavens...What happened!?" she asked frantically.

"I found out who killed Ellie..." Inkman gulped in pain, "And Chirpington... And they will Pay..." he clenched his fists and swooped down.

0000000

The mech was strong, but Inkman avoided the Gatling gun blasts of its turrets with great precision... and by great precision I mean by the skin of his teeth ¾ths of the time.

"Take this!" Inkman once again threw his Boom Boom sticks, which this time at least confused the foe into being startled, "JUSTICE KICK!" he dive kicked the mech... big mistake.

CRACK!

"AH!" Inkman yelped as he danced on top of the mech in pain, jumping on one leg while holding the other.

The mech spun around and knocked our hero clean off and sent him flying straight into Booyah Base.

"Fire!" the Civil Defense, though damaged beyond repair, continued their valiant (but vain) efforts to destroy the machine via Ink blasts.

DROOOOOO! The Machine droned and once again charged its cannon, only to be stunned again by Inkman's Boom Boom Sticks.

"Hyah!" Inkman appeared and landed on the mech, "Let's see what you're made of!" he started to punch the metal hull with his PEE enhanced arms, but only causing minor scratches.

"Droo!" the machine hissed and switched for quadrupedal locomotion, stunning both our hero and the Civil Defenders. A quick charge up of its cannon launched a blast that cut a clean avenue for its travel across the city.

"Woah!" Inkman stumbled as the mech lunged forward, then was launched to the head of the mech, which revealed a canopy.

The machine pummeled over Civil Defense armored cars and the police barricades before them, then crushed through building after building.

"Ha!" Inkman looked at the canopy, then punched the glass with all his might, causing it to crack.

"Huh?" a man yelled as he saw our Hero burst through, "HRAH! Get out of here!" he roared angrily and pulled out a pistol, then fired back at him.

"Woah!" Inkman yelped as a bullet screamed past his face, "Get! Out! Evil Doer!" he grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him out.

"ARGH!" the man yelled as he landed on the Mech's surface, "Why you!" he pulled out another pistol and started to fire again.

"DWAH!" Inkman was struck and sent flying back into the canopy.

"Hehehehe." the man laughed, "You shouldn't have messed with- AGH!" he stepped back when Inkman jump kicked him. "You... shouldn't... make me angry!" he roared and gained a black and red aura, then acquired a machine gun from thin air.

"I don't think I like things-ex nihilo." Inkman muttered, then ran around his foe as he fired his machine gun.

"DIEE!" the man roared as he tried to shoot Inkman, "WHY DON'T YOU DIE!" he aimed a bit ahead.

"Uh oh!" Inkman foresaw this and sprung up, "Ah ha! I can see the f- DWAH!" he crashed into something hard.

"Hehehehhehe..." the man laughed as Inkman fell back on the mech, "No place to go now..." he aimed his machine gun at him.

"Argh..." Inkman groaned as he rubbed his head, "Oh yeah?" he turned around, only to see an Octoling with a sub-machine gun closing in on him.

"I have him covered, sweets..." the octoling said.

Above our hero, a large hovering robot played a sweet song, such a sweet song that it reminded our hero of a lullaby.

"Huah..." Inkman yawned, "Wow... this is... something else..." he sat down and started to sleep.

"No rest for you!" the man roared and blasted Inkman with his machine gun, plowing our hero back into the cockpit.

"Ah..." Inkman groaned as he saw holes cover him, making him look like a slice of Swiss cheese, "Oww..." he groaned.

"You shouldn't have gotten me mad." the man came up to our downed friend, the hovering robot and the Octoling covering him. The man then raised his pistol and aimed it at Inkman's head, "The name's Derik." he reached for the trigger.

"WAH!" Inkman flinched, striking a red lever on the side, which made the cockpit eject.

"Huh!?" the man and the octoling saw the piece of the mech fly off.

"Dammit! I knew we should have kept it AI controlled!" the man growled as he fired on the capsule.

TLING! TLING TLING! Inkman heard the bullets ricochet off of the chassis, then grunted when the capsule landed.

The flying singing robot fired devastating round into the cockpit, causing it to explode and launch Inkman under the large mech.

"Where'd he go!?" the man growled, then looked up to the flying robot, "Chrysalis! Find him!" he ordered, and the robot scanned the area.

Inkman, under the mech, pulled out a large dynamite stick the size of a log.

"Take this! Inkman's Super Kaboomer Blaster Master Bomb!" our hero stuck it with the Inkredible Super Glue and ran for cover, the Chrysalis catching him in the act.

"DRROOOO!" the robot fired its guns at our hero, staying above the large mech for safety.

"Yeah!" Derik grinned, "Die! Look Jackie! TH-"

KAAAAAPOOOOOOMMMMMM!  
The Blaster Master Bomb exploded, launching the mech up into the sky, subsequently hitting the Chrysalis on its way as it blasted off.

ERROR: IRREPERABLE HULL DAMAGE  
COMMENCING EMERGENCY SELF-DESTRUCT

The Machine droned, then it started to blare.

"NOOOOOO!" the man and the octoling screamed.

SHINN! POOOOMMMMMMM! The thermonuclear hydrogen warhead aboard the machine exploded high in the sky, causing a momentary blinding flash.

0000000

"Ha... Ha..." Inkman panted as he emerged from a potted plant, then saw a smoldering piece of metal lay in front of him.

"Inkman... I have cataloged these new machines into your database." Lodestar spoke, "It seems the flying one has been identified by the now deceased 'Derik' as the Chrysalis..."

"And according to this burnt slab of steel, the land one was called a 'Peace Walker'..." Inkman muttered as he saw the writing, "If only they had stopped."

"It was self defense, Inkman." Lodestar told him, "You were trying to stop them... There was no other way- you saved a lot of people..."

"That is my duty, to stop evil." Inkman muttered, then turned to see a group standing behind him.

"So its you who is standing against us?" an Inkling with golden colored hair walked up, "You're the one opposing our protection of Inkopolis..."

"I protect Inkopolis..." Inkman told them, "I know not who you are... If you are the ones causing all this destruction... cease at once." he warned them.

"You are the one doing this!" a light colored Inkling woman came up, her hair crackling in electrified anger.

"You killed civilians..." Inkman growled, "I... Inkman... Will stop you..." he clenched his fists.

"I guess we have no choice..." two Inklings walked up, "We'll have to end you now..."

"We are... the Shared Universe..."

"And I... Am... The Inkman... You killed innocent people... Prepare to face the judgement..."

* * *

 **SM'S TIME-**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**  
 **Remember, this is only a fan theory! This is NOT canon to either the Inkman Kanon or the Shared Universe Timeline.**

 **I thank the owners for letting me use their characters.  
Remember, this is Not Canon! Don't get salty!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and Wait for more because this was originally going to be a oneshot but look how long its gotten, it's almost the length of Beowulf... and nobody wants that.**

 **STAY TUNED AND SEE INKMAN KILL THE REST OF THE SHARED UNIVERSE!  
The Inkman=The Punisher **


	2. PART II

**The Inkman Versus The Shared Universe**

 **Part II**

* * *

"Ooof!" Inkman groaned as he was thrown to the ground by an indomitable force, it was one of the Inkling girls in the group.

"Rem, stop it now." her 'brother', according to Lodestar's scans, spoke, "Look, you almost beat him to a pulp."

"He destroyed Derik and Jackie." Rem spoke as she made a ball of energy in her palm, "We must end him n- Huh?" she saw the piece of ground where The Inkman originally was.

"Justice Kick!" Inkman appeared and dive kicked Rem, pushing her into Ix.

"Agh!" the two siblings groaned.  
"Let's just end him now!" Ix growled in anger, then fired a beam of energy.

"WAH!" Inkman ducked before the energy struck him, then dove and punched Ix, "Hyah!" he punched with the might of his PEE.

"DWAH!" Ix was thrown back into a car, only to have Rem take his place.

"HRAH!" Rem roared and blasted Inkman away, "Get him, Leo!"

"Hyah!" Leo kicked our Hero upwards, then Ix reappeared to smash him back down.

"OOOF!" Inkman landed on the concrete, causing an impact the shape of his body.

"End it now, Trinity..." Rem grunted as a cybernetic octoling appeared.

"My pleasure." the octoling chuckled as she walked up to the hole, "HRAAHHHH!" she started to charge energy in her arms, "BLASTERS FIREEEE!" she screamed, and a huge beam of power shot out.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inkman shot out of another part of concrete, holding his burning buttocks as he launched up into the sky.

"Got him!" Leonidas scoffed, then shot up with a large blade, "TAKE THIS!" he roared and cleaved The Inkman in two.

"Dwah!" Inkman gasped as he saw his legs fall back down and poof in a little cloud of smoke, "Ou-"

"I'll blow you to bits!" Rem angrily said as she blasted another beam, which caught Inkman.

"WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH!" Inkman was consumed and blown to ashes.

"Got him..." Trinity scanned the area, "He's nothing but dust no-"

"Achoo!" Inkman sneezed and rematerialized, "Why do you all like turning me into dust!" he growled.

"Impossible..." Ix told Rem, "Isn't that-"

"I know..." Rem growled, "That's my strongest attack in this form... I can't believe he survived that..."

"My analysis said that his survival rate was zero." Trinity muttered, "There's no way someone of his power level could survive that..." she said to herself.

"It takes more than a beam of planet destroying power to stop The Inkman!" Inkman claimed, "What is it, Lodestar?" he asked his partner.

"Inkman... these Inklings." Lodestar responded, "These beings have power beyond comprehension, they shouldn't even exist... Basic Inkling biology should negate their strength..." she typed, "I don't have much information on these guys, but I'll try... stay safe, my heart." she signed out.

"I understand." Inkman muttered, then looked back at his foes, "You're spree of evil ends here!" he pointed up to the sky, "Behold, Inkman's Super Hero Super Saturday Night Super Slam!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and swooped down.

Our hero ran to the person closest to him, Trinity, and punched her.

"Take this! And this!" Inkman released a fury of kicks, punches, and tackles, "RKO OUTTA NOWHERE!" he yelled and grabbed Trinity by the neck and tried to take her down, but she did not budge.

"I can't believe it." Ix shook his head as Trinity absorbed all the attacks as if a she were a streetlight and Inkman was a moth repeatedly bumping into her.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Inkman panted, exhausted after his fruitless efforts, "I must have laid you a- DWAH!" he was blasted by the cyborg.

"What? He annoyed me." Trinity shrugged her shoulders, then looked at two new fighters appear...  
Callie and Marie.

"What are you two doing here? We have this under control." Leonidas spoke as he saw the Inkman slowly rise from some rubble.

"Do... do you have anything yet?" Inkman panted, "Lodestar... please... these foes... they're too stronk." he muttered as he saw his foes look at him with pity.

"I'm sorry Inkman, I really don't have anything..." Lodestar typed, "Please forgive me, but can you hold them off while I try to search more?" she bowed.

"Alright." Inkman stood, then pointed at them, "Stop... this at once!" he yelled.

"Screw it... I'll kill him myself." Rem stepped up and charged another beam, "I hope this one kills him!" she powered up to a state beyond the original.

"Hah!" Inkman gasped as he knew he could not get away in time, then looked around for some hope- only to see that the beam was going to take him and a piece of Inkopolis with him.

"The Innocents..."

"GO TO HELLLL!" Rem roared as she unleashed her beam.

"No! She'll kill them!" Inkman yelled as he saw the faces of the citizens of Inkopolis, "I... WILL NOT LET HER DO THAT!" he started to glow white, then easily slapped the beam of energy aside up into the sky, where it exploded brilliantly but harmlessly.

"Did he..."  
"No..."  
"Impossible..."  
"How could he-"  
The foes murmured in disbelief as Inkman collapsed in exhaustion.

"Inkman! Are you ok!?" Lodestar radioed, "Your body is going into shock... No no... Wake up!"

"Relax... I'm not dead yet... just tired." Inkman groaned as he stood up, "But no one... destroys Inkopolis when I'm around..." he pointed at Rem, and ran towards her with his fist clenched.

"I'll get him!" Trinity jumped over Inkman and landed behind him, "Come on, Leo! Slice him!"

"Got you!" Leo sprinted with his large sword, "DIE!" he roared.

"Justice Pun-BWAH!" Inkman tripped on a tire, making Leo overshoot his cut.

"Damnit!" Leo cursed as he saw Inkman below him, then felt his sword strike something else.

"Ah... Ah..."

"HA!"  
"OH!"  
"NO!"  
"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Ah... Damage... Criticial..." Trinity droned as she had Leo's sword impaled in her chest, "I-I-I-I... ….." the cyborg fell to the ground.

"Ah... Ah..." Leo stammered and stepped back.

"Woah..." Inkman looked up to see he was not severed in any way, "I should be more careful not to run so carelessly."

"YOU!" Ix yelled in rage and gained purple hair and red eyes, "I'll wipe you off the face of the planet!" he teleported behind The Inkman.

"Haph!" Inkman jumped back from a fury of punches, only to land on Rem, "Oops, excuse me, fair virgin." he stepped aside.

"AHHH!" Rem was struck by Ix's punch, sending her flying back.

"Ix! Watch out!" Marie scolded him, "Get a grip!"

"Idiot!" Rem yelled, "I'll take care of this!" she powered up to her maximum, causing buildings to crumble.

"I shouldn't fight here... civilians could get hurt." Inkman said to himself, then whistled.

A Golden Crane swooped down from the sky and grabbed our Hero, quickly flying off to the sky.

"Where is he going!?" Callie powered up, as did Marie.

"He's a coward..." Ix growled, then the four blasted off behind him.

0000000

"Excuse me." Inkman let go of the crane and placed a fishbowl on his head, then grabbed it again as it descened on the Moon.

Poomp! Our hero landed softly, kicking up moon dust in the process.

"There, now no one should get hurt-"

"HRAH!" Callie rocketed down and kicked Inkman into the ground, causing him to tunnel and pop out on the other side of the moon, where Marie was waiting for him.

"This is for our car!" Marie punted Inkman back into the hole, where he appeared on the other side again.

"And this is for our other car!" Callie growled and slapped him back.

"And finally! This is for our friend!" the two yelled in unison as they charged and blasted beams of energy.

"Uh oh..." Inkman saw the two beams homing in, "Inkman's Dig Dug Shovel!" he pulled out a small shovel from his utility belt, then used it to dig down, the PEEs enhancing his potential.

"HYAHHH!" the Squid Sisters yelled, only to see each of their beams appear on the opposite side.

"AHHHHHH!"  
"BWAHHHHHH!" the two struck each other with their blasts and were sent off into space.

"Ha.. Ha..." Inkman dug through the moon and popped up in another area.

"Inkman!" Lodestar spoke, "I'm still getting some activity down in Inkopolis!" she warned.

"How are you contacting me?" Inkman asked as he looked around and saw nothing but empty moon landscape.

"And old satellite... Now hurry back!" Lodestar spoke, "It's getting worse over here! Those Mechs are back!"

"I'm on the way!" Inkman ran to the Golden Pagoda Palace in haste.

0000000

"Let's-a Go!" Inkman shot out of a green pipe back on Earth, and Inkopolis, where he saw large bipedal mechs walk about causing havoc.

The Army, in vain, was fighting the robots, using fruitless Inkblasts to stop their foes. Jets flew over head, launching Inkstrikes at the Mechs, only to be shot down quickly after.

"Let's go Let's go Let's Go!" an Inkling Soldier yelled as he led his small squadron down a busted road, "The Inkzooka is the key!" he told one of his soldiers.

PSSHOOOO! The soldier's Inkzooka fired on one of the mechs, but did not even faze its foe.

"Not more of these..." Inkman muttered, "Lodestar... what-"

"Lucky me." Lodestar interrupted, "Those are called Iron Gears, well... they are called something else but due to copyright concerns I cannot disclose that information." she informed, "You should go for the legs, that seems to be their weakpoint."

"But to take all those Iron Gears at once..." Inkman muttered, "I will need help." he ran to the group of soldiers nearby.

"Hey! It's Inkman!" the soldiers put on faces of relief, "He's really here! He's going to save the day!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that..." Inkman muttered, causing the seakind to frown.

"Whaddya mean?" a Shrimpite asked as he reloaded his Army Ink Blaster.

"I'll need some outside help... You think you can do something for me?" Inkman muttered.

00000000

Amidst the chaos of a burning Inkopolis, the large television on top of Inkopolis Central Tower still played, though it was advertisements. This was ended, however, when the Mayor of Inkopolis, who appeared to be in a bunker, appeared.

"My fellow citizens." the Mayor spoke, "I know these are trying times, but behold, there is hope..." the speakers carried to message through the air and above the destruction.

Many fleeing civilians turned to see the broadcast, along with many of the fighting soldiers on the frontlines.

"Citizens, I am The Inkman." Inkman's voice (with a regular picture put in place), "And right now I am giving out this message thanks to the support of some of Inkopolis's Armed Forces..." the radio went a bit static, "Just like these brave men and women are helping me distribute this message, I need your help. You see, I am just a simple Inkling like you all, but I chose my passion to be the protection of all of you... all of Seakind... From Inkopolis to the cities of the Shrimpites." he spoke, "As a simple Inkling, I ask for your help... Inkopolis... I need you now."

Soldiers from various precincts of the city looked at each other, and then some spotlights shone on a figure in the sky.

"This is Grey Kraken, I got him on my sights." an Inkling fighter pilot saw our hero illuminated by the searchlights.

"Let's help Inkman win this!" three more jets pulled up, then zeroed in on Inkman.

"Ha!" Inkman grabbed on one of the jet wings and held on, "Hey!" he knocked on the canopy glass and pointed to an Iron Gear dead ahead.

The pilot nodded his head and soared towards the mech.

"Haph!" Inkman jumped off the jet and landed on the back of the Iron Gear, then used his Super Inkredible Super Glue to stick a Super Kaboomer Blaster Master. "Hyah!" he jumped off and caught another jet, which led him to another Iron Gear... and rinse repeat until all the mechs were tapped.

"Do it now, Inkman!" The fighters yelled in unison.

"Blaster Master!" Inkman yelled, and then detonated all the bombs, which crippled all the Iron Gears and sent them crashing into the ground a wreck.

The Pilots cheered and did aileron rolls, though this knocked Inkman clean off by accident.

"WAH!" Inkman plummeted to the Earth, only to see the jets explode above him.

"Damn it!" Ix appeared, "I thought you killed him!" he told Callie, "Man, Ty's gonna be pissed." he grumbled.

00000000

"Oof!" Inkman landed on the concrete and sprung up and down like an accordion, regaining his structure moments after.

Our hero felt small thuds all around him, then looked up to see his foes surrounding him.

"Well, I can't believe you lasted this long." the inkling with golden hair looked at him, "My calculations put you under death the second you met us... yet you stopped all of our Metal G-"

"That's copyrighted!" Inkman interrupted him.

"Huh?" the inkling murmured, "Well... you destroyed all of my machines." he sighed, "I'm afraid there's no choice but to stop you ourselves."

"Why are you doing this, evil-doer?" Inkman asked him.

"I am no evil-doer..." the golden inkling said, "I am Ty, and I have seen the truth of it all. I have seen that nothing these people can do will save them, and that we have no time to keep filling in the job. In fact, since we are all connected to the Earth, I'm basically returning them to their mother."

"You speak lies." Inkman said, "You are killing innocents in cold-blood... and that... is sin... and I will stop this evil!" he pointed up and ran to punch Ty.

"Enough." Ty turned into a negative coloration, "If we cannot destroy you from the outside, I will destroy you from the inside..." he looked at Inkman's soul.

However, Inkman's soul shone bright as the sun, which instantly repulsed Ty's supernatural attack.

"Agh!" Ty flinched, "What?!"

"Justice Punch!" Inkman yelled and struck Ty, sending him flying back in a ray of white.

"Impossible!" Rem yelled, "Ty... is immaterial... in that state... there's... no way..."

"You just played right into my home turf." Inkman told them, "This is how I can stop any evil-doer- ZZZZAAAAAAA!" he was shocked by a bolt of lightning.

"Leave Ty alone!" Vybe appeared with electrified hands, "UNLIMITED! POWER!" she blasted electricity from her hand.

"ZAZAZAZAZZAZZZAA!" Inkman was burnt to a crisp and poofed into ashes... again.

"ACHOO!" Inkman sneezed, "What is it with..." he saw Rem and Ix dance, "Wha-"

"FUSION!" The siblings yelled, and in a flash of light they became one.

"I AM REMIX!" the new being said and pointed at Inkman, which made a shockwave which blasted our hero away.

"DWAH!" Inkman was sent to the sky in a blink.

"HRAH!" Remix teleported behind our hero and smashed him back down to Earth.

"AGH!" Inkman groaned as he became flat as paper, "Lodestar... help..." he moaned as he reached for an object to help him get up.

"Inkman... I don't know what to do..." Lodestar cried, "I... this power is too much... No conventional weapon can hurt them... nothing in your arsenal... I'm sorry." she sobbed.

"Don't... worry..." Inkman panted, "It's not over yet... Good will prevail..." he pointed at his foes, "And you shall face the mighty hand of justice!"

"Kill him." Remix told Callie and Marie, "He doesn't deserve someone of my power." Remix chuckled.

"Uber Charge!" Callie yelled and charged her beam, "Come on Marie, let's blow him away!"

"I'm with you!" Marie also charged hers up.

"Stop!" a voice yelled, and a squadron of soldiers appeared and started firing on them.

"Fire!" the soldiers fired at Callie and Marie and threw an assortment of sidearms, all in vain.

"I got them..." Leonidas spoke, and like an OP OC he is, rapidly killed all the soldiers with his sword and pistol.

"Ha... No... stop..." a soldier stepped back, "I surrender!" he lowered his arms, "Please... don't kill me... I was drafted.."

"No..." Leonidas raised his pistol and shot the anemonite in the chest, much to the shock of Inkman.

"Inkman... the mission..." the anemonite muttered, "He... destroyed it... I saw it... with me own eyes..." he panted, "In one blast... gone..."

"No..." Inkman gasped, "Not... the mission..."

"Shut up, you." Leonidas shot the anemonite in the head, "Don't tell about my wonderous exploits..."

"You killed innocent men and women..." Inkman yelled, "You desecrated an area of much significance... Justice... will... PREVAIL!" he shone white.

"DIEE!" Callie and Marie shot their beams of power.

"HAH!" Inkman reflected the beam back at them.

"WHAT?!"  
"NO!" the squid sisters were engulfed and ripped apart by their own attack, which was guided by Inkman back into space to minimize damage.

"WHAT!?" Remix roared.

"No!" Leonidas yelled.

"JUSTICE PUNCH!" Inkman ran to punch Leo, sending him crashing into a building.

"YOU BASTARD!" Remix appeared and tried to punch Inkman, but the attack was blocked, "HAH!"

"JUSTICE KICK!" Inkman kicked Remix into the sky, then turned to Vybe.

"With your friends Electric kit... my powers have tripled." Vybe showed him Volta's gear, "Prepare to Die! Ty! Join me!" she called out to her partner.

"HA!" Inkman used his spring slinkies to avoid a blast of electricity.

"I'm he- AGHHHHH!" Leonidas screamed as he received the lethal dosage of electricity, "AUUGHH!" he vaporized into ashes.

"Damn it!" Remix yelled and looked around for Inkman, "This calls for my maximum state... SUPER REMIX!" the being powered up to a power that shook the ground.

"I got him!" Ty zeroed in on Inkman and tackled him upwards, "You lost your White Aura, I got oyu now!" he laughed and punched Inkman's helmet off!

"Agh!" Inkman groaned as he was thrown up.

"HRAH!" Remix teleported and smashed him down, leaving Inkman's impression on the concrete.

"A... Agh... gah..." Inkman came out of the hole a mess, "Lodestar-" he noticed he didn't have his helmet on.

"Inkman!" Lodestar spoke statically, the helmet laying a few meters away, "Are you there, do you read me."

"Ah!" Inkman gasped as he saw Remix land next to the helmet.

"Here Ty..." Remix threw the helmet at the inkling.

"It seems this is important for something..." Ty tinkered around with it, "And it seems you are receiving a transmission from a private channel..." he said, "A Lodestar..."

"Where is that person." Vybe asked.

"According to my tracker..." Ty looked at a device, "Over there!" he pointed to the mountains off in the distance.

"My pleasure to meet this Lodestar!" Super Remix blasted off.

"NO!" Inkman yelled as he saw the mountains explode seconds after.

SCHWING! Super Remix returned in the blink of an eye, "Such a lovely lady on the computer was she..."

"Tori..." Inkman muttered and stared blankly towards the smoking mountains, "No..." he fell on his knees."

"I bet he has anger in his soul." Ty muttered, "Here, let me heal you." he told Remix and shone a light.

"Thanks." Remix nodded.

"If he has anger in his soul, that means you can finally get to him..." Vybe informed, "You can destroy him from the inside!"

"Yes..." Ty entered a negative state, "Wait... What's this!?" he gasped, "This isn't... that's not right!"

"What's wrong!?" Vybe looked at Ty's panicked expression.

"This is... righteous anger... a zeal..." Ty muttered as he stepped back.

"A zeal to do what is right!" Inkman said as he glowed white, then his entire body was revitalized from head to toe, "To stop sin and evil... to promote good and justice... and you have done evil- I shall stop you!" he yelled and ran to punch Remix, only for Remix to not budge.

"Is that it?" Remix scoffed.

"It seems I don't have the Super Spiritual Strength..." Inkman muttered to himself, "Ooops."

ZZZZZZAPPPPPPPPP!

"AGH!" Inkman was shocked back by Vybe.

"Let's kill him already." Remix walked up to Inkman.

"HYAH!" Inkman jumped up and karate chopped Remix in the neck, but to no avail, "Take this!" he also released a combo of punches on Vybe, and then on tie.

"Enough of this!" Remix flicked Inkman away, launching him off.

"Oof!" Inkman landed roughly on the concrete, then saw Remix, Vybe, and Ty close in.

"By our powers combine, WE SEND YOU TO H-"  
"Huh!?"  
"What!?"  
"What the!?" the three yelled as they were suddenly unable to move!

"AH ha!" Inkman yelled, "That facade of punches and kicks was an elaborate plan to put Super Inkredible Super Glue on you!" he yelled and placed more of the glue on their arms in order to stop their movement.

"What the!?" Remix yelled and tried to squirm free.

"Only the Inkman's Devastating Strength can break its bonds!" Inkman yelled and pointed at them, "Release is not an option!"

"HRAAHHHHH!" Remix continued to try to get free, the efforts of which shook the ground.

"Now... for the finishing touch!" Inkman ran to them.

"What are you doing!?" Ty growled, "Stop!"

"The Inkman... Super Special... Slinkie Blaster PEE Rocket LAUNCH!" Inkman placed some Boom Boom sticks on his feet and stepped on them with his plungers, then shot up with his slinkies into the sky.

"ROCKET JUMP!" Inkman put out his plungers again and detonated them, sending him higher into the sky, and up and up and up.

"LET GO!" Remix roared angrily as they started to enter space.

"Safety first!" Inkman put on his fishbowl helmet, "Hyah!" he let go of the three prisoners.

"Stop!" Vybe tried to shock her way out, but also zapped Remix and Ty.

"STOP THE SHOCKING!" Remix roared, "STOP IT!"

"I'M TRYING TO GET OU!" Vybe yelled back, "HRAh!" she released another dosage.

"DAMNIT!" Super Remix roared and launched beams of energy from his eyes, cutting the Inkling's head clean off!

"You monster!" Ty turned into a negative state and attacked Super Remix from the inside, severing the fusion between the two after a lengthy battle.

"Huh?" Inkman saw as Remix returned back to Rem and Ix, but since they were in such a confined space inside the glue with no room to actually split, the two were instantly 'telefragged' by the laws of physics since their matter could not occupy the same space and make two different persons.

Now, since Ty went immaterial, he cut cleanly out of the glue, then glared and Inkman.

"Ty, you wanted to find evil in me... when you yourself haven't checked your own self." Inkman spoke, "What a terrible sentence there..." he growled to himself, "I tell you, the wages of sin is death, and that is the judgement put upon you! JUSTICE PUNCH!" he yelled and punched the immaterial Ty.

"AGH!" Ty was sent back in a shockwave of white, "Why you!" he became material about halfway, "You can't hurt me- WAHHHH!" he screamed when he went straight into the sun, the gravity of which gave him little time to change and he was incinerated.

"You said people should be one with the Earth..." Inkman pulled out some sunglasses from his utility belt, "But I think I made you one with the Sun..."

YEAAAAHHHHHH!

 **00000000**

Inkman landed to the desolate mountain range and saw smoldering dirt and rock.

"Tori..." Inkman cried, "I'm so sorry Tori... I should have stopped Remix..."

"Don't worry, Inkman." Tori said as she walked up next to him, holding their egg.

"No, I should have stopped him or you wouldn't have died!" Inkman muttered, "I'm so sorry Tori!"

"But Inkman-"

"No buts! I made you die!" Inkman held Tori, "I'm so- So- So-..." he looked at Tori, "Tori?"

"In the Flesh and the Blood." Tori giggled, "Oh Inkman... you really think I'm dumb enough to stay at our base when an unimaginable group of villains is close."

"But ho-"

"I used a Proxy Transmitter." Tori informed him, "I was actually at the Inkopolis Safe Zone the whole time." she pointed to an area of Inkopolis that was spared.

"Why didn't you-"

"You didn't need to know." Tori laughed, "But I managed to save everything we had on this hard drive, so don't worry... Also, I saved our most precious treasure." she held up the egg.

"TORI!" Inkman cried with joy, "Ahaha!"

"Yay!" Ellie's ghost cheered as she saw them reunited once more.

"Chirp Chirp!" Chirpington have a thumbs up and clapped his wings.

"Justice does prevail..." Inkman looked up to a clearing in the war-torn sky, where the sun and the blue sky where busting through.

* * *

 **000(SPECIAL- ONE PUNCH FAN VS THE SHARED UNIVERSE)000**

"I am Remix, you little Octoling!" Remix yelled in anger, "I AM SUPER NOW!" the person powered up to maximum.

"Ok." One Punch Fan walked up to Super Remix and punched her foe.

"AH!" Super Remix was obliterated instantly.

"Ah... Ah..." Jack stammered, "WAAHHH!" he was also punched, then Ty, Vybe, Molly, and Leonidas.

"I am DEATH- GRAH!" the being was obliterated.

A large metallic Entity dropped from the sky, "DR- POOOOSH!" the being also was obliterated...

"Ha ha! I win!" One Punch Fan raised her fist in the air, "That was easy!"

* * *

 **SM's Time-**

 **For Reviewer Ultrapyre:  
Well I said I was gonna make this last year, but I experienced a bog down during the Christmas Season.**

 **Also, I've noticed your claim that The Inkman is "borderline Gary Stue", and using the definition online about such a character:** _"Often [the Gary Stu] is a self-insert with a few "improvements" (ex. better body, more popular, etc). The Gary Stu character is almost always beautiful, smart, etc... In short, he is the "perfect" person"_

 **Well, to give you some slack, I'll act as if you haven't read The Pretty Good Inkman (if you have, apologies). If your claim to The Inkman's Gary Stu-eness is that he is immortal, it is clearly stated in TPGI that he can only be defeated by "the Hand of Dagon". If you say that he is a Gary Stu because of "improvements", well I'm sorry to say that The Inkman is the opposite of that.**

 **Story Time:  
A long time ago the Splatoon Fanfiction Community was a thriving place, that was until the OP OC Nation attacked. The Pretty Good Inkman was basically a parody/satire on this trend, and I tried to send a message that any 'hero' Splatoon Story didn't need overly powerful uber beings from the 12th plane of torment that could shoot fireballs from his eyes and bolts of lightning from his arse to consume the entire Octarian race to be good. Basically, the only "improvement" The Inkman offers is his use of the "Toonforce", but if that is an improvement is debatable. **

**Inkman having a better body is not even close to other people's OCs.**

 **Now, on the Perfect Person. This is extremely slippery ground since Perfect is a relative term. If Perfect is in the terms of "Goodness", then Inkman is "Perfect" since he was the representative of Good in the fight against Dagon (who in turn represented "Evil")**

 **If Perfect is in character design, boy that's far from it. Inkman is childishly innocent, a bit naïve at times. Though he does mature and "improve" more at the end of TPGI, but this is natural since people tend to mature when they have more responsibilities (like taking care of Tori and Ellie).**

 **In short, this was my defense for Inkman, if I may have misunderstood you I apologize again. Thanks for your input though, I seek to better myself and these reviews help! :)**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT CANON TO BOTH THE INKMAN KANON OR THE S.U TIMELINE!**


	3. REVENGE I

**A WHOLE NEW STORY-**

 **The Shared Universe Against The Inkman...**

 **BLOOD MATCH**  
 **REVENGER MATCH**

* * *

"WAH!" Inkman was kicked by a metallic being straight into a car, making it explode upon impact.

KABOOM! The car erupted in flames, and Inkman was thrown aside by the blast.

"Exterminate..." the metallic being's eyes glew super bright, and then two huge beams of light shot out of them.

"RAH!" Inkman was instantly broken down at the atomic level, but his essence once again rearranged back into form, "Ha... ha..."

"Take this!" Vybe appeared and shocked Inkman into oblivion, blasting him up into the sky.

"I'll cleave you in two..." Leonidas grumbled and shot up, then chopped Inkman's head off, then cut him in half.

"And I'll blow you to bits!" Ix yelled and launched a powerful beam, smoldering Inkman's dismembered parts further.

"And I'll blow you you even further!" Rem appeared and launched a variety of Ki blasts that further destroyed Inkman.

"And I'll destroy you into there's nothing LEFTTT!" Marie launched a beam from her mouth.

"ARGH!" Inkman rematerialized and was thrown to the ground, "Ha... Ha... HA..." he panted as he slowly stood up, charred and beaten.

"There's no scientific solution to defeating them..." Lodestar muttered, "None of your weapons can hurt them... they're so powerful..."

"It's alright..." Inkman faced his foes, "But justice will prevail, villains!" he pointed at them and yelled.

"Here's your justice..." Ty pointed back at him, "Let's finish this..."

Instantly, the metallic being grabbed Inkman faster than he could retaliate, then he warped into deep space.

"Wah!" Inkman yelled as he floated around, then put on the fishbowl on his head, "Ha... Ha..." he groaned and tried to gain his orientation.

"It's over..." Ty muttered as all the members of the SU lined up, "This is where you end..." he pointed at him again, then Rem and Ix fused and subsquently gained more power in Remix..

All the SU charged to their strongest forms, then charged their strongest moves as Inkman tried to 'swim' away.

"BLOW HIM AWAYY!"

All of the launched a combined beam so powerful that the Universe shook and the explosion the size of a thousand hypernovas...

0000000

"Ah... Ah..." Inkman floated in space.

Exhausted. Defeated.

0000000

"We got him now..." Rem chuckled as she saw the metallic being and Ix carry the downed Inkman into a cell, which was on a distant planet deep in space.

"This plan is the best." Callie smirked as she saw the two throw Inkman inside a cell.

"So much for undefeated." Derek muttered as Ty locked the cell.

"Lock him up and throw away the key..." Vybe walked to Ty and held his hand, "And that's victory for all of us..."

 **00(THIS IS THE SHARED UNVERSE VERSUS THE INKMAN)00**

"Mhmm..." Inkman groaned as he woke back up, only to see he was in a completely confined space with only one lightbulb dangling from the ceiling.

The gray walls were cold and lifeless, and the huge metal door that allowed exit and entry was taunting him with its strength.

"No..." Inkman ran to the door and tried to punch it, "DEOW!" he yelped and noticed he lacked any of his gadgets and gizmos, he was completely stripped up to his inner clothes.

"Tori... Can you-" he sighed when he also didn't have any of his communications devices, "Huh." he sighed and walked over to the singular window at the far back, which was just a small square that could barely fit a rat.

Outside, our hero could see a bleak and desolate world that looked like some wasteland, a vast desert of nothing- completely devoid of life. He could have continued looking outside, but a huge sandstorm soon occulted his view and caused the window to go dark brown.

"I can't believe it." Inkman looked at his cell, "The innocents, Inkopolis... I couldn't help them." he fell to his knees.

0000000

Back on Earth, it was not much better.

Inkopolis had become this dystopian factory town with huge smokestacks towering above even the tallest buildings. Most of what was recreational was gone, and not a single vestige of nature remained- everything was lifeless concrete and stone.

One could see the only transportation going around the city were trains, buses, and industrial vehicles, and that any personal automobile was completely gone.

The citizens of Inkopolis walked in completely straight, single file lines, all being observered by large floating machines.

"Wap!" an Inkling man slipped in the wet sidewalk and fell out of line, which caught many of the people in the line aghast.

A nearby drone instantly turned to the fallen man and scanned it.  
"YOU HAVE BROKEN PROTOCOL." it blared.

"No! Please!" the elder cried, "I slipped! It's raining! It's wet! It was an accident!"

"EXECUTE PROTOCOL 66." the drone aimed a laser at the inkling, then fired a single charged shot of black ink, instantly splatting the man.

The people in the line controlled their composure, knowing that with any outburst, they can also meet the same fate.

"REMINDER. METAL GEAR INCORPORATED DOES NOT TAKE ACCIDENTS."  
The drone blared and observed all the seakind in the line.  
"YOUR LIFE IS MEANINGLESS. YOU ARE TOOLS. YOU WILL BUILD THE FUTURE WITH YOUR OWN DEATH."

Another drone joined that one, and the two started to play a soft song that disturbed the people in the line.

"AH!" a little girl sneezed and went a few inches off a digitally marked line, which triggered an alert in the drones.

"YOU HAVE BROKEN PROTOCOL." one of the drones pointed the laser at the small anemonite.

"No!" her mother appeared and covered her, causing the other drone to be triggered.

"YOU TWO HAVE BROKEN PROTOCOL." the two drones blared, "EXECUTE PROTOCOL 66-"

KABOOM! An explosion took down one of the drones, causing the other drone to quickly scan the area.

"Over here..." a strong voice muttered, and a body laned on top of the drone.

"ALERT-"

CRASH! The figure on top punched clean through the drone, causing both of them to fall.

The Seakind in the line gasped as they saw the figure stand up, a large Inkling with a blaster on his back.

"Judgment has been dealt." The Arbiter said, then looked at the people.

Suddenly, an eighteen wheeler rode up.

"Get in... everyone..." The Arbiter told the people, who all scurried to get in the back container...

00000000

"Another 50 workers have been lost." a small bipedal robot told Ty as the two walked down a luxurious hall, "These attacks have been increasing. We have lost 200 Mini-Chrysalises already."

"If only Rem and Ix had decided NOT to move to the other side of the world..." Ty growled, "I can't see why they would hate Metal Gears..." Ty looked out the window, where the true purpose of the dystopian factory was discovered.

Rows upon rows of large mechs were lined up outside, all darkened by the stormy skies above them.

"Metal Gears will show the world that life is meaningless. That Seakind is too weak to help themselves. They are just tools." Ty muttered as he saw the citizens of Inkopolis work in the foundries.

"Oh.. Ty..." Vybe's voice sounded in the hall, and Vybe herself, dressed in a scarlet dress, walked down.

"How are the eggs?" Ty asked his partner.

"Better than what's going on outside." Vybe joked and stood by his side, "This was your dream, was it not?"

"I don't see why Seakind is still alive... they don't have any powers... no way to protect." Ty held up a wine glass, "I guess their lives can work as tools for us greater beings..." he squinted and saw an Urchinian sleeping on the job. "Hmph." Ty grunted and went negative, then instantly attacked the man from the inside, causing him to scream and finally be splatted.

00000000

"Phew Phew Phew..." Inkman whistled as he looked at the light.

The metallic being appeared inside his cell. "Shut up." he said, "I can hear you outside."

"I think that's very rude." Inkman muttered as he stood up, "Sir... you." he muttered.

"Look... I only got the job of watching you because-" the metal being sighed and teleported back outside.

"Okay." Inkman muttered, then received the call of the wild, "Uh oh..." he muttered as his legs started to shake.

"There's a drain there." the metal being pointed to a tiny drain hole at the corner of the room, as small as a clementine, "Use it."

"Oh..." Inkman grimaced as he walked to the corner, "Can you please not watch?" Inkman asked the metal being, who sighed and teleported back outside the cell.

00000000

"These attacks..." Ty growled as the robot reported to him again, "They're a thorn in my heel! Who's doing them!?" he said with exasperation.

"Culprits are unknown, sir." the robot responded, "But the mass liberations that are going on are instigating small rebellions in our factories... They're rising up."

"We can't kill them all..." Ty muttered, then gained an idea, "Or maybe we can... An automated system designed to build Metal Gears. We won't need any citizen anymore..." he chuckled.

"The program has yet to be completed, sir." the robot said, "Your Dearest has yet to finish."

"I know." Ty muttered, "But we can start the process now..." he smirked.

00

Some citizens of Inkopolis were rounded up and thrown into rooms inside special areas of the factories. Those that went in, never came back out.

Metal Gear Surveillance across the city increased 3 fold, and nearly every activity in the city was being monitored by cameras or robotic sensors.

Inkopolis was going to be purged...

00

"We have reduced 5% of the population, sir." the robot reported to Ty, "New additions will double this in the coming week."

"Good... And the Metal Gears are almost done." Ty looked back out the same window, "oh... this is g-"

KABOOOOM! The dock of Metal gears erupted in a great explosion, causing many Metal Gears to collapse and explode, knocking more of their bretheren down in a beautiful chain reaction.

"WHAT!?" Ty exploded in rage as he saw many Chrysalises and drones rush into the scene, "WHO-" he looked at the fires, which made a squid shaped skull.

Out in the smoldering docks, The Arbiter stood atop a smokestack and looked at Ty Industries Tower.  
He gave a chuckle, then looked to his left.

"I told you the results would be shocking!" female Inkling walked up to him, revealing it was Volta, "Trust me with the charge and wiring and you'll never be more shocked!"

"If I recall... it was the bird who did the wires." another female Inkling walked up, this one more oriental.

"Mikoto, shut up." Volta growled as she felt Chirpington land on her shoulder.

"Chirp!" Chirpington said as he saw the last Metal Gear fall down.

"Next Time... Let's take the fight to all of them..." The Arbiter growled as a lightning bolt struck Ty Industries Tower.

 **00( On the other side of the globe)00**

"I told Ty he could go to hell." Rem told Ix as the two flew across the desert below them, "I don't want to save his damn Metal Gears... In fact, the hell does he have all those other stupid robots protecting them then!?"

"Sounds a lot like you, sis..." Ix chuckled, then stopped when he saw a huge plume of smoke rise to the sky.

"What the hell!?" Rem yelled as she saw the stadium they practice in was a burning mess.

"I don't know who did this!" Jack called out to them, "It was destroyed when I got here!"

"What in the world-" Ix saw as the flames of the stadium made a Squid shaped skull...

00000000

"Huh..." Inkman sighed as he sat in his cell, then looked at the small drain at the corner, "I'm too big to go down that in squid form." he muttered, then walked to it.

Instantly, he started acting like a chimpanzee, then jumped around, banged the walls, hollered wildly.

"What is going on here!?" the metal being yelled, "SHUT UP!" he roared and looked at The Inkman.

However, the Inkman ignored him and continued the monkey business, and even jumped on the being himself.

"GRRRRRR!" The metallic being seethed in rage, "SHUT UP OR I'LL SHUT YOU UP MYSELF!" he growled.

"OOH OOH OOH!" The Inkman jumped on the wall near the drain, then screeched wildly.

"RAHHHHHH!" the metal being roared and shot the lasers from his eyes, instantly breaking down The Inkman at the atomic level. "Finally..." he sighed.

However, Inkman's essence fell down through the drain and into the pipe that led down, and finally went back down into an exit hole.

"At least he shut u-" the metal being noticed Inkman had not rematerialized, then teleported back outside, "What th- HEY!" the metal being yelled as Inkman came out of the drainage pipe.

"Let's-a Go!" Inkman rematerialized again, but looked up at the metal being.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" the metal being roared and teleported right in front of The Inkman.

"OOH! OOH OOH!" The Inkman once again jumped up and down like a chimpazee.

"You annoying little-" the metal being growled and once again prepared to disintegrate Inkman, but remembered that might not be a good idea.

"OOH OOH!" The Inkman kept stomping in the sand.  
STOMP! STOMP!  
"OOOH OAAAHHH!" he shrieked.  
STOMP! STOMP!

He stomped so hard in the desert sand, which was quite unfortunate.

The ground started to quake, causing the metal being to become confused.

Then a giant sandworm came out of the sand, riled by the stomping and noise of The Inkman.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Inkman said as he saw the great beast look down on the two, "Uh... bye!" he dashed quickly, leaving behind a little dust imprint of himself in the air.

"Worm scum..." the metal being growled as the sandworm came down and devoured him whole.

"May his passing cleanse the world..." Inkman muttered as the sandworm returned back to the sands, only to see it being blown to bits by a beam of energy and the metal being shoot out of the sand.

"Hmph..." the metal being glared at Inkman, "It's no use running away, Inkman! We're on a whole new world! Millions of Light Years away from the Earth!" he laughed.

"Never understimate The Inkman!" Inkman pointed at him, "Especially when he uses the Secret Entrance!" he yelled and ran to an exposed rock with a metal door in it, then ran inside the door.

00000000

Inkman opened the door to find himself inside his secret base, with the same large sandstone and door inside it.

"Inkman!" Tori looked as The Inkman ran out, "You're finally-" she looked at Inkman's clothing, or lack of clothing to be more exact. "What did you do in prison?" she asked as she saw Inkman.

"Nothing I was proud of..." Inkman muttered, "Do you have my suit?" he asked as he walked to his dress capsule.

"Uh huh... been saving it for this day..." Tori smiled, "It's been horrible since you've left." she muttered, "But thankfully we haven't stopped fighting back." she informed him.

"Really, any Good successes?" Inkman asked as he stepped inside the capsule.

Tori typed into her computer, which caused the capsule to glow.

The capsule droned and hissed, and once the machinations died down, the doors opened with steam and smoke.

"How do you feel?" Tori asked as Inkman stepped out.

"I feel... stronger..." Inkman muttered as he walked out with a more heavily armored version of his suit...


	4. REVENGE II

**The Shared Universe VS The Inkman  
BLOOD MATCH  
REVENGER MATCH**

* * *

"What do you mean he escaped!?" Rem told the metal being, "You were supposed to guard him at all costs!"

"I don't know what he did, but he just vanished!" the metal being growled as he looked down from Ty Inudstries Tower.

"Just remember, I'm only helping you to get rid of this fool once and for all." Rem told Ty, "I don't care about you or your tinker toys..."

"That's fine..." Ty murmured, "As long as we end him now."

"Let's just throw him into a black hole or something this time." Maria commented, "No hope for escape."

"He'll find a way." Vybe told her, "He always finds a way, it's best to end him once and for all."

"We can't even wipe him out of existence, he just comes back." Jack growled, "We can atomize him, he restructures. We cleave him, he glues himself back. We crush him, he springs back up."

"Everything can die." Ty looked at Inkopolis, "Inkman bled... If he bleeds, he can die."

A bolt of lightning struck the tower.

00000000

"Are you ready, Inkman?" Lodestar asked her partner as he rode down the eerily empty Inkopolis Main Street.

"Yes." Inkman muttered, "I must defend Inkopolis, and uphold good and justice." he looked up at the tallest structure in the skyline, Ty Industries Tower.

00000000

"I see him." Ix said as he saw a lone motorcycle roll down the largest road in Inkopolis, "He's getting off Urchin Overpass."

"Good." Ty saw as the motorcycle come straight towards the tower, "Who wants first blood?"

"I'll do it." Rem muttered, "Or we'll do it." she looked at Ix.

"Ok." Ix nodded, and the two started to dance.

"FUSION!"

00000000

"Oh." Inkman saw as the top of Ty Industries Towers started to glow, "Hmm..." he zoomed in with his Super Inkredible Ink Vision, "Oh! Good!" he smiled.

A flash of light shot out and rocketed towards The Inkman.

"Here we go!" Inkman slowed down his motorcycle and stopped, then got off and saw Remix close in.

"Hah!" Remix stopped to look at The Inkman, "so, you dare come back to me?" he said and hovered down.

"I will do whatever it takes to stop evil." Inkman told him.

"Hmm.." Remix saw The Inkman's heavy armored suit, "That won't save you..." he smirked, then walked up to him and flicked him.

"WAH!" Inkman was launched back and hit a cement wall, cracking it with his heavy suit.

"Hmph... weak as usual." Remix scoffed, then saw the Inkman pull out a small gun, "That won't work."

POOM! The Inkman fired the gun, but Remix caught the bullet.

"Hahaha-"

KAPOW! The bullet exploded, releasing a cloud of black gas.

"HAH!" Remix gagged as he was surrounded by the gas.

"I had research on your powers..." The Inkman said, "Ki is the source of your strength... and Destron gas weakens it." he muttered, "JUSTICE PUNCH!" he yelled and punched Remix.

"DWAH!" Remix was launched into a building, "WAH!"

"Boom Boom Sticks!" Inkman threw his explosives in the building.

"AGH!" Remix fell back outside and Inkman's feet.

"HYAH!" Inkman body slammed Remix, "Take this!" he picked him up and threw him down the road.

"ARGH!" Remix cried as he sprawled on the ground.

00000000

"Impossible!" Callie gasped, "He's destroying him!"

"Come on! We gotta help him out!" Marie said, and the two launched down.

"GRRRRR..." Ty growled, "Everyone... LET'S END THIS!" he told all the members of the SU, and they all jumped out.

00000000

"GRAH!" Remix yelled and ran to punch Inkman, "HYAH-" his punch was blocked entirely.

"JUSTICE RKO!" Inkman grabbed Remix's neck and slammed him down, then threw another canister of Destron Gas on him.

"AGAGAGHAGHA..." Remix gagged to the point of exhaustion, then sprawled down, completely knocked out.

"Huh?" Inkman looked to see the entirety of the Shared Universe running at him, "Uh oh... This gon b gud..." he grabbed a nearby chair and sat down.

"TAKE THIS!" Callie and Marie fused their beams and launched it.

"YIKES." Inkman shot out of his seat and sprung up, avoiding the blast.

"GRAH!" Remix was the unfortunate friendly fire in this mix, having stayed in the trajectory of the beam when he was downed.

"Take this!" Vybe aimed at Inkman, then launched a horrific beam of lightning at him.

"DWAH!" Inkman was struck and sent crashing down.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Derek appeared in a manic form and shot our hero with a demonic gatling gun.

TING! TING! TING! The bullets ricocheted off Inkman's armor.

"Hyah!" Jackie blasted an Ink Bomb, stunning our hero for a few seconds.

"I'll blow you away!" Callie yelled and charged another beam, "MARIE!"

"FIRE!" the two sisters launched their beams and got Inkman dead on.

"AGH!" Inkman's armor spazzed and broke, exposing his usual suit underneath, "OOF!" he groaned as he landed on smoldering concrete.

"It's over for you..." Leonidas chuckled as Jack landed near him, both of them with swords drawn, "Time to pay the price, and die alone." he laughed.

"I am not alone..." Inkman looked up to the sky.

"HYAH!"

SCHLING! A huge red line ran across Leonidas, causing his eyes to shoot open.

"Huh?" Jack turned to Leonidas, who stumbled and looked at the man with a blank face.

"Ah.. ah... ah..." Leonidas stammered as his upper body slid off his lower body, then he poofed in an inky cloud.

"What was that!?" Jackie asked as she looked at where Jack was.

"No..." Jack shook his head, then looked at a figure crouched nearby.

"It seems he was the one to die..." the figure stood and faced Jack, "What a shame he does not know the ways of the sword." the suit revealed it was Mikoto, and she sheathed her katana.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Jack yelled and powered up a bit, "HRAH!" he charged with his katana.

TLING! The two swordsmen clashed.

"You have a team... I have mine..." Inkman pointed to Ty, then Volta landed nearby, along with Chirpington.

"You have a girl and a bird. What's that to literal gods?" Ty scoffed at Inkman's group of four.

POW POW!  
"HWAH!" Jackie screamed as she was shot.

"Power or no power... you must be judged..." The Arbiter landed near Inkman, then shot Celia and various other grunt characters in the group. "The wages of sin is death..." he growled and fired his assault rifle.

"Hmph!" Callie growled as the Ink bounced off her.

"DIE!" Jack roared as he was going to cleave Mikoto, "YOU WILL PAY!"

"HYAH!" Mikoto blocked the strike, but lost her sword in the process, "Help!"

"YOU WILL DI- ARGH!" he was quickscoped by Xxx_Th3 Arbitur_xxX.

"Ha!" Mikoto regrouped and grabbed her spare katana.

"We can do this, guys!" Volta said, then saw the metal being in the SU charge up power in his eyes, "Uh oh..."

"Watch out!-"

"RAHH!" the metal being launched his eye blasts, but Inkman took the blow and disintegrated for the team.

"ACHOO!" Inkman rematerialized, "Argh... Come on, GOOD SQUAD!" he yelled, "CAPTURE BOLAS!" he threw the objects at Maria.

"AH!" Maria was snagged, "HYAH!" she snapped out, "TAKE THIS!" she blasted her energy shot.

"HYAH!" Volta reflected the blast with a bolt of lightning, "Do it, Inkman!" she called out.

"SIDEKICK SLAM-O-RAMA!" Inkman leapfrogged over Volta and dive kicked Maria in the chest.

"SLAM!" Volta launched forward and smacked Maria into the ground, "Volta Volt Surge!" she said and released an array of bolts on her foe.

"So... I'm not the only one with Electric Powers." Vybe appeared in front of Volta, "But I am clearly the strongest!" she charged up her powers, "DIE!" she released a horrible current.

"HYAH!" Volta absorbed the power, "I'll return it double!" she released the energy with twice the force, taking Vybe by surprise and stunning her a bit.

"Grrr..."

"HRAH!" The Arbiter appeared and kicked Vybe into a lamp post, "Eye for an Eye!" he shot her in the head with his Inkstol.

"Get away from her!" a girl, who looked very similar to Ty, ran to confront him, "HYAH!" she kicked The Arbiter, but he grabbed her leg and threw her into a mailbox.

"Die!" The Arbiter growled and shot the inkling girl several times with his double Inkstol Combo, splatting her.

"NO!" Ty yelled and growled, then charged a ball of energy in his hands, "YOU MONSTER!" he launched it.

"Watch out!" Inkman sprung forward and blocked the shot, protecting The Arbiter.

"Phew- Oh crap..." The Arbiter sighed, only to curse when Remix loomed over him, "RAH!" he yelled and shot the being, only to have his blasts deflected before they even struck.

"No use, bub." Remix charged a bit of energy in his finger, then fired a concentrated beam into The Arbiter's chest.

"AGH!" The Arbiter was knocked back, but the wound was not fatal- albeit it was very debilitating.

"Time to end the fir- DWAH!" Remix was struck by a wave of energy, knocking the fusion into a building. "What the hell!?" Remix quickly sprung back into action, then looked at Chirpington perch nearby, "You!" he roared.

"CHIRP!" Chirpington growled.

"I'll BLOW YOU TO BITS!" Remix powered up to a super form, "D-" he paused when Chirpington started to glow.

"CHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Chirpington screeched as huge plumes of power shot out of his body as he shone white.

"AH... AH..." Remix stepped back as the wind pushed him, "No..."

"What kind of power..." Ty stammered as he saw the bird glow and grow, "No..."

"There's no super powerful people in this Universe!" Remix yelled, "RAH!" he launched a preemptive sphere of energy, but it was deflected by the target.

"Hmph..." the metal being grunted as he was being blown away slowly.

PSHOOOO! A shockwave shot out, which specifically blew away the SU members.

"Oh boyyy..." Inkman said as the light died down.

"What's going on?" Mikoto walked up to him, "What's happening?"

"It seems Chirpington is going to help us out..." Volta mumbled as she saw the new Chirpington.

"Chirp..." Chirpington, who was now the height of Inkman, with large buff arms, legs, chest, and core, and on his head the feathers stood up like a regal cockatoo. His voice was like Morgan Freeman's, and he cracked his knuckles and locked on to Remix.

The mere glare launched an invisible shockwave that launched Remix to the ground.

"Now this is a challenge..." Remix stood back up, "HRAHHHHHHHH!" he powered up, which also made a shock wave.

"Chirp." Chirpington withstood the tremor, "CHIRR!"

"RAHHH!" Remix and Chirpington charged, punched each others fists, then shot up to the sky, where they fought at an astounding speed.

"Hmph..." Ty looked at the powerful Chirpington, "Vybe, should we do it?" he asked his partner.

"Yes." Vybe nodded, then saw her love pull out a device and click a button.

"It's over, Inkman!" Ty told our hero and his allies, "I have just activated all my Metal Gears!" he laughed, "This match is done!"

The city started to shake, causing people to run out of their shelters and away from the downtown area. Various large areas in the cities started to open, all them revealing around 30 Metal Gears per hole, and around Inkopolis there was probably around 100 holes.

"I don't like this..." Volta muttered as the group stepped back.

"I hope it's not those things..." The Arbiter grumbled, bandaged by Volta, "I hate those things."

"Relax..." Mikoto told him, "It can't be that bad." she murmured, then saw the large mechs tower all around the city.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Ty laughed, Vybe with him, but stopped when he saw Inkman was not afraid, "Why are you not surrendering!?" he growled and pointed at Inkman.

"Well..." Inkman clicked his helmet, which shot out a holographic projection of Tori/Lodestar.

"Konnichiwa." Lodestar bowed, "I am Lodestar..."

"Who is th-" Ty scoffed, "Whatever, you should be scared of defeat!" he yelled.

"Why?" Inkman asked.

"Because-" Vybe turned all around them, were the Metal Gears were all deploying, "Hello!?"

"Because I have an Army!" Ty told him.

"We have a Titen." Lodestar said, "So really... We're not so scared, Ty-san." she bowed, "May the winds of fortune blow your way." she smiled, waved, and the hologram disappeared.

"Hrrr..." Ty growled.

"What's a Titen?" the metal being asked, then a huge bellow was heard.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a hulking figure leaped down from Ty Industries tower and slammed into a Metal Gear, instantly knocking it down.

"Ah..." Ty gasped as he saw the figure jump out of the exploding mech and towards another one, slamming that one to destruction as well.

"What is that?!" Vybe yelled as she saw the figure chain destroy the Metal Gears, who were trying their best to shoot it down.

"Chrysalises! DESTROY IT!" Ty yelled into his small device, and then about 200 of the drones appeared in the sky.

"Go!" Volta yelled and tackled Jack, "Get him, Mikoto!" she called out to the swordsman.

"Hm..." Mikoto focused on Jack.

"Get off me!" Jack growled and knocked Volta off of him, "Puny girl-"

"HA!" Mikoto yelled and dashed at a blinding speed.

SCHLING! A huge red cut dotted the fabric of space across Jack.

"Ah... Ah..." Jack groaned as his cybernetic body spazzed and crackled, "No... Leo... I'm... coming... boy..." his upper body slid down and crashed into the ground, then exploded, hurting the nearby Volta.

"AH!" Volta shrieked as she blew away and hit a lamp post, "Agh..." she groaned, "HYAH!" she screamed when a boot crushed her chest.

"I'll end you..." Vybe smirked and made a surge of electricity shoot down her leg.

"AUGH!" Volta screamed in pain as the current surged through her, only stopping when she activated her suit to absorb it.

"Not today." Vybe increased her power, aiming to overwhelm the machine, "I'LL DESTROY YOU-"

"JUSTICE PUNCH!" Inkman clocked Vybe and knocked her away from his cousin, "Volta!" he landed next to her, "Are you-"

"Ha.. ha..." Volta's breath became raspy, and then revealed to Inkman that a shrapnel from Jack's body had struck her neck.

"No... No..." Inkman muttered as he held his cousin, "No... Ellie, wake up."

"Eli... I'm thirsty..." Volta groaned, "Thirsty for a... person... that will be here for me..." she muttered.

"I'm here for you..." Inkman cried, then felt Volta go limp.

"Volta is down... I repeat, Volta is down." Lodestar spoke as Volta burst into an Ink Cloud.

"Hmm..." Mikoto looked down, then looked at Inkman, who was rising up.

"Damn..." The Arbiter growled and also looked at Inkman.

"What do you feel, Inkman?" Ty asked, "Pain? Anger? Sorrow? That's what I felt long ago... but I set those things aside now." he chuckled, "I lost my brother, Inkman... I felt what you've felt, but I abandoned feelings after I found out life is meaningless... that we're just here as tools..."

"No." Inkman told him, "Life is special... We were put here for a purpose... Volta... did. Not. Die. In vain..." he pointed at Ty, "She lived to uphold justice and Good."

"What is Good?" Ty scoffed, "Just a relative term." he growled and charged a sphere in his palm.

"BOOM BOOM STICKS!" Inkman threw the explosives, striking Ty.

"ARGH!" Ty was blasted and hurt, "Hrm..." he focused and started to glow gold, then the wounds he sustained healed themselves.

"Self Healing, Inkman." Lodestar informed, "But it looks like it takes time... maybe if you hit him with an all des- WATCH OUT!" she warned.

"DIE!" Vybe appeared from behind and caught Inkman in her lightning surge.

"UNLIMITED POWER!" she screamed and used the bolts to raise Inkman up into the sky.

"ZZZAAZZZAAZAZZAZA!" Inkman was being slowly disintegrated by the energy.

"We got him, Phantom... Take care of his friends!" Ty told the metal being, who nodded and locked on to Mikoto.

"RAHHHH!" the metal being launched his death rays.

"HA!" Mikoto gasped and barely avoided the beams, but was severely injured by the subsequent blast, "AH!" she shrieked and plummeted to the ground."

"Mikoto!" The Arbiter yelled and ran to her, then shot the metal being.

TLING! TLING! The black ink bounced off the metal, and all the shots were in vain.

"Come on..." The Arbiter growled as he reloaded his inkstol, but abandoned the effort, threw aside the weapon, and picked up Mikoto.

"Augh..." Mikoto groaned.

"Not dyin' today-" The Arbiter was stopped from fleeing by the metal being teleporting in front of them.

"EXTERMINATE." the metal entity's eyes glowed, "DIE-"

"RAAAA!" a bellow roared and a huge force tackled the metal being.

"ARGH!" the metal entity crashed into a building and it fell on top of him.

"Huh?" Mikoto looked up, then saw Titen, who beat his chest.

"HRAH!" the metal being destroyed the rubble with a powerful beam, then emerged, "You brute..." he locked on to Titen, "DIE!" he shot his death ray.

"RAAA!" Titen roared and jumped over the beams, then smashed down on the metal being.

"HRMPH!" The metal being, flew up, "Insignificant- GRAH!" he was spiked by Titen back into the ground.

"RAHHHHH!" Titen roared and grabbed the metal being, then slammed him into a building.

"YOU BRUTE!" the metal entity fired his death rays, striking his foe.

"BRAH!" Titen let go and held his burned arms, "RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he roared even more powerfully, then manhandled the metal being.

"Get off... of me!" the metal being tried his best to hold Titen back, then blasted him away once more.

"GRAHHHH!" Titen was blasted into a building, making it crumble.

"Hehehehehe..." the metal being laughed as he saw the building start to move- wait, move? He took a double take and then saw that the building was in fact moving!

"RRAAAAHHHHHH!" Titen lifted the building above him, "SMASH!" he roared and slammed the building down.

"Oh-"  
KRASH!

"AUGH!" The metal being flew out off the rubble and looked for Titen, "Ah..." he locked on and fired his death rays.

"RAHHHHH!" Titen punched the death beams and knocked them away, "RAHHHH!"

"GET AWAY!" The metal being big booted Titen back down to the ground, "HRAH!" he rocketed down and kneed his foe deep into the concrete.

"Grrr..." Titen groaned, then grabbed the metal entity's legs, "HAAAAARRRR!" he picked up the enemy and uppercutted him straight into Remix.

"AUGH!" Remix was thrown out of his fight with Chirpington, "Get off!" he shoved the metal being aside.

"CHIR!" Chirpington clocked Remix terrifically, sending his foe rocketing up.

"DAMN YOU!" the metal entity rocketed back down and faced Titen, "DIVINE CANNON!" he charged his eye beams to the max, making an even stronger beam shoot out.

"GRRRR!" Titen grabbed the beam and tried his best to hold it back.

"YOU BRUTE!" the metal being stepped forward, increasing the intensity of the beam, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"GRAAAA!" Titen groaned as he started to succumb to the power, then felt the ground shake and buildings tumble all around him.

"PUNY INSIGNIFICANT MORTAL!" the metal being was now a few meters away, "I AM A GOD!"

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Titen bellowed in rage and stood back up, then started to push the beam back.

"HUH!?" The metal being felt as his beam was being returned, "WHAT?!"

"RRAAHHHHHHH!" Titen roared and pushed the beam to the point were he was a meter away, "PUNY GOD!" he used all his strength to shove all that energy back into the being's head.

"NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" The metal entity yelled as the power started to well up, then, like overpressurizing a bottle, he exploded- but with a magnitude much greater and brighter.

"What the..." Callie muttered as the explosion subsided, then turned her attention to Remix, who was in an armlock with Chirpington.

"Let's get him!" Marie told her, "He's immobilized."

"CHIRRR!" Chirpington kicked Remix away, then turned to the beam Callie and Marie had launched, "CHIRP!" he smacked it away easily.

"That was a ruse!" Marie teleported behind her foe and kicked our bird hero down.

"DIE!" Callie blasted Chirpington.

"AND TO FINISH!" Remix teleported and held Chirpington in a sleeper hold, "I'm going to rip out your heart!" he yelled and hovered his hand over Chirpington's avian breast.

"RAHHHHH!" Titen leaped high into the sky and grabbed both Callie and Marie, then took them down and slammed them into the ground.

"AHHH!" the two squid sisters screamed.

"SMASH!" Titen picked up the sisters and threw them into a building.

"Agh!" Marie groaned as she rose from the rubble, "Callie..." she started to power up, "I will end th-"

KAPOW! Marie was punched terribly by Titen, causing her to be sent flying into another building.

"HYAH!" Callie charged up, "UBER CHARGE!" she yelled and struck Titen, causing him to fall back.

"RAHHHH!" Titen jumped back up, then blocked Callie's kick, "GRAHH!" he punched her head, but his fist was deflected.

"Hmm..." Callie smirked as she used her head to deflect all of Titen's smashes and punches, "Surprised?" she laughed.

"HRR..." Titen growled, "BRAAAAHHHHH!" he was blasted by a combined beam of Callie and Marie.

"SCREW YOU!" Marie flew and grabbed Titen's legs, then spun him around.

"Marie! OVER HERE!" Callie called out, then her partner threw Titen at him and she 'served' him like a volleyball, "Spike it!"

"HYAH!" Marie spiked Titen into the ground, "RRRRRAHHHHHHH!" she charged up a beam of incredible power, "I'LL DESTROY YOU!."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Titen grabbed the beam in a fit of rage and threw it at Callie.

"HA!" Callie gasped and was consumed, sent up to the sky by the blast. "NYAAHHHHH!" she screamed.

"No..." Marie stammered, "That beam had the power to destroy the city!"

"Callie... watch out." Ty radioed her, "It seems the angrier Titen gets the stronger he-"

"HYAH!" Marie was grabbed and crushed in Titen's large hand.

"JOIN SISTER!" Titen roared and threw Marie into the barely recuperating Callie.

"WAHHH!" the two sisters struck each other.

"CHIRP!" Chirpington landed next to Titen, then Remix landed in front of them.

"Ha... Ha...Ha..." Remix panted and pointed at Chirpington, "Damn... bird... How are you stronger than... me?" he powered up, "NO! IT CANNOT BE THIS WAY!" he growled, "I WILL GO... FURTHER... BEYOND!" his tentacles started to grow out until they reached his back, "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Grrr..." Titen growled as the sudden increase of power softly pushed him back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

 **0(A thousand AAAAAAHHHHHS Later)0**

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Remix yelled as his power gained a ludicrous boost.

"Chirp..." Chirpington saw as Remix shone a golden color.

"This is what I call... Super Inkling 3..." Remix smirked as he felt his long tentacle hair, "HRAH!" he charged, only to split in two the first step he took.

"AH!"  
"OOF!" Rem and Ix fell down to the ground, "I think the fusion wore off." Ix groaned.

"Huh... Damn..." Rem looked up and saw Chirpington walk.

"Get away!" Callie and Marie landed in betwixt them, then turned to their downed allies.

"It's time..." Marie told the two siblings, then they all held hands.

"Hmm..." Titen growled.

"WE ARE THE SHARED UNIVERSE..." they said, "AND WE PROCLAIM... THAT REM IS THE EVERQUEEN!"

Rem, who was in the middle of the small circle, rose up supernaturally.

00000000

"Huh... Huh..." Mikoto stood up as she removed her power suit, "Thanks... back there." she looked at The Arbiter, who was moderately injured.

"No problem." The Arbiter looked at her, "Say... you look better without the suit-"

"I don't think now is a time for flirtation." Mikoto grunted, "But than-"

TLING!

"ARGH!" The Arbiter was struck in the back.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" the demonic Derek appeared with a large caliber machine gun, "I FOUND YOUU!"

"Argh... Go!" The Arbiter yelled, "Save yourself!" he pulled out his double Inkstols and started shooting Derek, but to no avail.

"No, I can't leave you!" Mikoto said, then focused on Derek.

"GO!" The Arbiter told her, then pulled out a detonator, "It will be alright..."

"Ha..." Mikoto gasped, then looked at Derek reloading his demonic machine gun, "I-I-I-"

"Go, the author can't afford a romantic subplot with this two shot page constraint." The Arbiter looked at the reader, "Such a sad life is mine."

"Fine." Mikoto hesistantly turned, then ran.

"GOODBYE!" Derek aimed at Mikoto, and barely grazed her leg before she escaped, "GRRR!"

"A man must pay penance for what he has done." The Arbiter weakly stood, "I am no exception." he raised his hands, "May my judgment be just, and my wages right."

"HAHAHAHAHA- Huh?" Derek looked at the detonator.

"Because All Men must Die... And then the judgment..." The Arbiter flipped the detonator.

KABOOOM!

"AH!" Mikoto barely escaped with her life and covered her head from the falling debris.

KRASH! The building fell behind them.

00000000

"Ah..." The Inkman turned to see the building explode further, "No..."

"Lost another one of your guys?" Ty chuckled, "Pity... if only he had done something to-" he looked at the rubble, and then saw one soul in its midst.

"That's not-"

PSSINNG! An Ink Strike shot out of the rubble, which landed on Ty.

"AGHH!" Ty and Vybe were blasted back.

"Huh?" Mikoto turned to see the rubble open, and then saw The Arbiter in her suit.

"Thanks for the dress..." The Arbiter grumbled as he rose from the ashes, "Really saved my hi-"  
he stopped when the armor fell off him, completely destroyed.

"Ha!" Mikoto said in relief and ran to hug him, "Ha-!" she gasped when The Arbiter fell in exhaustion.

"Ugh..." The Arbiter groaned as he tried to regain his breathing, "What can I say... You take my breath away." he grinned and put on some aviator glasses.

YEAHHHHHHHHH!

00000000

"Hahahaha..." Rem said as she started to glow white, and her hair became blonde, and her eyes turned blue, "Behold... I am like a god!" she grinned.

"Everqueen Rem." Lodestar told Titen and Chirpington, "At least that's what I chose... I don't know."

"Chirp Chirp Chirp." Chirpington spoke and entered a battle stance.

"Yes, she does seem to be emanating more power than that fusion reaction." Lodestar scanned her foe, "I would be cautious."

"I will wipe you out-"

"RAHHHHH!" Titen roared and grabbed Callie and Marie, then smashed them together, instantly splatting them.

"HWAH!" Ix was smashed down into the ground.

"HRAHHHHHHHH!" Titen stomped down so hard that a huge fissure nearly split Inkopolis in two, and surely enough, when the foot was removed, the ghost of Ix rose up.

"Ah. AH..." Rem gasped as all her friends were quickly finished by Titen, "You... used their weakness... when they gave me my strength... for your gain..." she gnashed her teeth, "YOU WILL DIE!" she charged up a powerful beam very rapidly.

"CHIRP!" Chirpington powered up and grabbed Rem, then threw her upwards.  
"CHIRP! CHIRP!" he launched his haduken like sphere at his foe.

"HRAH!" Rem slapped it aside, "YOU WILL ALL DIE!" she charged up an extremely powerful beam, "I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU! YOU AND THIS PLANET!" she raised the energy she had gathered and made it into a sphere above her.

"Ha!" Lodestar gasped, "She's not kidding! That has the power to destroy the entire Solar System! This is overkill!"

"Chirp..." Chirpington growled, then balled up his hands.

"YOU TAKE WHAT IS MINE! I TAKE WHAT IS YOURS!" Everqueen Rem roared and made the sphere expand greatly.

"CHIIIRRRRRRRRRRR..." Chirpington powered up, causing the skies to storm around him.

"Huh?" Inkman looked up and released Ty from his neckhold.

"What's going on..." Ty muttered.

"CCCHIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Chirpington shrieked and started to bulk up greatly, his cockatoo like mane shot up even higher.

"DIE!" Everqueen Rem screamed and launched her System Busting Sphere, "YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

"CHIRRR!" Chirpington charged straight into the sphere, held it, then started to push it back, "CHIRRRRP!" he carried it and rammed Rem with her own attack.

Then, using his insane power boost, shot out of the planet and deep into space.

"CHIRP!" Chirpington peeped and kicked the sphere like a football deeper into space and away from the solar system.

"AAGHHH!" Everqueen Rem was engulfed in her own sphere.

"CHIRPPP!" Chirpington held his fists together and then charged a beam, "CHIRP!" he launched the ridiculously strong and large beam towards Rem and her sphere.

"NOOO!"

KASHOOOOOOOOO! The beam dragged the sphere and Rem further into space, where it exploded like a thousand hypernovas.

Rem was Consumed...

00000000

"It's over." Vybe said as she saw the Inkman Universe circle around them.

"No... It's not." Ty raised his hand, then a huge quadrepedal mech rose from the fissure, "Peace Walker will self destruct at my command... The Thermonuclear war head in it- DWAH!" he was shot by The Arbiter.

"I don't need that Technobabble." The Arbiter aimed his pistol at Vybe.

"ULTIMATE POWER!" Vybe launched her lightning bolts, only for them to be reflect by Chirpington. "AUGHHHH!" she cried.

"TITEN SMASH!" Titen ran to the immobilized Inkling and smashed her down into the ground, splatting her instantly.

"You fools!" Ty groaned as he stood up, a golden light healing his fatal inkshot wound, "The THERMONUKE LIVES!" he flipped the switch.

The Peacewalker started to fall apart.

"Oh no." Inkman muttered, then sprung forward, "My friends! Inkpolis! Not them!" he yelled and got under the Peace Walker before it collapsed.

"HRAH!" our hero used the strength of his PEEs to raise the mech, then placed a Super Kaboomer at his feet.

"Chirp!" Chirpington called out to his ally.

"I can't... let this... destroy Inkopolis..." Inkman strained under the weight.  
KABOOOM! The explosion of the Super Kaboomer propelled him and the Peace Walker up into the sky, "SAVE THEM ALL!"

KRAKAKABOOOM! The Thermonuclear Warhead exploded.

"Hahahahaah!" Ty laughed as the nuclear explosion died down, "I won I won!" he ranted like a madman, "I finally won!" he cried.

"OOF!" Inkman, scorced and ashy, landed nearby.

"I won! I won!" Ty said, "DING DONG THE INKMAN'S DEAD!" he skipped around.

"Poor soul..." The Inkman said as he saw Ty enter a fetal position.

"I saw we put one between his head to end this." The Arbiter pulled out his other inkstol, "He's a psycho."

"No." The Inkman said, "He may have done wrong, but there may be a way to give him a just punishment..." he turned to his avian ally, "Chirpington, can you help me with something?"

 **00000000**

"This was a good idea, Inkman." Tori, wearing shades and a sunhat, said as they all stood on the distant desert world, "Maximum confinement, better than death."

"Perhaps we will become a better person." Inkman said as he saw a normal Titen close the cell door, "Well... That's that."

"The good part is we didn't kill everyone." The Arbiter said, "Yet." he looked at the cell.

"At least you gave him windows." Mikoto saw the newly installed bigger windows on the sides, where Ty was looking at them.

"Look at him, what a freak." Titen grumbled as he saw Ty jumping around and prancing.

"What is he saying?" asked Tori.

"Chirp Chirp Chirp." Chirpington responded.

"Ding Dong The Inkman's Dead." The Arbiter said, "Yet here you stand." he turned to his ally, "It amazes me..."

"All that you go through just to protect the everyman." Mikoto bobbed her head, "That's something to be proud of, Inkman."

"Well... I am a humble servant of the people." The Inkman rubbed his head, "Please..."

"No no." Tori walked up next to him, "You deserve it." she hugged him.

"Good job." Titen nodded, "Just give me another call if you need me, Lodestar."

"If only Volta was here with us." The Inkman looked out into the desert.

"She is here Inkman." Tori said, "In our hearts and minds."

"Actually, she is here." The Arbiter pointed to a blue ghost of Volta.

"Inkman..." Volta spoke softly, "You must go to the Degobah System."

"Huh?" The Inkman said in confusion, "what?"

"Just kidding!" Volta smiled, "I'm just glad to see you... Thanks for everything." she cried, "I always loved being your cousing, and working alongside you. The things we did made me feel whole after mom and dad died... Thank you, Eli... I'm sorry you have to be seeing this... I love you, and I will always be your little bratty cousing Ellie..."

Tori put up the hologram projector, which made the 'ghost' disappear.

"Was that you?" Titen asked.

"Yes... I have one for everyone." Tori muttered, "Just in case... they- you know..."

"Ah yeah.. I remember." Titen muttered, "Huh..." he sighed.

"I'll never forget you, Ellie..." The Inkan mumbled, then turned to Ty, who was prancing around in his cell.

"Look at him." The Arbiter muttered, "Please let me kill him." he pleaded to The Inkman.

"He may have done bad things, but he deserves a chance." Mikoto commented as Ty stomped the ground like a madman.

"Very well... Just because you say so." The Arbiter smirked, then turned back to Ty.

"DING DONG THE INKMAN'S DEAD!" Ty jumped up and down and stomped and stomped...

Which was unfortunate, really.  
Since the ground shook, and the sands parted for a mighty sandworm

whose passing cleansed the cell.

"Well..." Titen said as the sandworm submurged back into the sand, "That was an inconvenience..."

TOTAL KILL COUNT

THE ARBITER-

Derek

Unnamed Inkling Connected to Ty  
Celia  
Jackie

Various Grunt Inklings

K/D Ratio- ~10/0

TITEN-

Ix

Callie  
Marie

Super Metal Entity

Vybe

K/D Ratio- 5/0

MIKOTO

Jack  
Leonidas

K/D Ratio- 2/0

CHIRPINGTON-

Rem

*Remix

K/D Ratio- 1.5/0

VYBE-  
Volta

K/D Ratio- 1/1

MOST VALUABLE PLAYER-  
TITEN

MOST INFLUENTIAL PLAYER-  
TY

 **REMEMBER!**

 **THIS IS NOT CANON!**  
 **Alas, due to time and space constraints I lacked a lot of fight material, especially with Inkman.**

 **I hope you forgive me...**

 **MikotoXThe Arbiter for life**

 **And PLEASE REVIEW! :3**


	5. A Defense

**A DEFENSE FOR  
The Inkman Vs The SU **

**(The First Part)**

I had a review from one of the owners of the SU OCs, and due to some claims I have mounted a defence for the story.

This little tidbit will dissect the claims of the following review:

 _I'll admit, a LOT of characters weren't themselves. Remix doesn't have an ego to do what he did here, Rem doesn't give two shits about Ty's safety, Ty's deus ex machina beacon only detects darkness, not anger, Remix's powered up form isn't called Super Remix, because of Rem being part of Remix, he wouldn't accept help from Ty, Leo doesn't use a pistol, I could go on for a while._

 _While it was a good read, everyone not being themselves and just being so different was just a flaw with this. I understand you haven't read everything in the SU and I don't blame you, but...try go get a bit closer to their personalities jf you ever decide on a sequel._

 **"Ty's deus-ex machina [from the machine] beacon** **only detects darkness, not anger"**

When did I say it only senses anger? Plus, anger can equivocate to darkness as it is evil, and I used the logic that darkness is evil.

 **"Remix's powered up form isn't called Super Remix"**

Perhaps this is a bit nitpicky, but imagine this from Inkman's view, wouldn't someone stronger than their original form have the right to be called 'Super', but apologies.

 **"Leo doesn't use a pistol"**

A part in the story (which is a good story BTW) he originates from clearly states he used an M9. An M9 is a pistol.

 **"Rem doesn't give two [vulgarity] about Ty's safety"**

And? Did Rem give Ty some support? If you read she mostly helped Ix, Callie, and Marie.

" **Remix doesn't have an ego to do what he did here"**

Imagine in Remix's mind, there's this tiny puny Inkling who pales to you in power. And somehow he's still alive- If you ask me something's gotta kick in eventually. I took what I had from Remix's orignal personality (which is a bit cocky and brutish) and made a probable guess and how he/she would react. I just assumed that she/he would be cocky against someone of lesser power who doesn't. want. to. die. But apologies.

 **"-because of Rem being part of Remix, he wouldn't accept help from Ty"**

Again, I digress, point to me a part where Rem (or Remix), specifically calls Ty to help him/her. He/She mostly relies on Callie and Marie.

This has been my defense for my story, just here to clear some misconceptions. I know I faltered a bit from their original personalities but that was due to plot and time constraints- some of the things may not have been on point as well due to creative license.  
If I have done anyone wrong, I apologize.  
I hope you enjoy the stories!


	6. The Arbiter Splats I

**The Arbiter Kills The Inkman Universe**

* * *

"Stop! Please!" a criminal raised her hands up as The Arbiter aimed his inkstol at her head, "I didn-"

"You assassinated the head of the charity..." The Arbiter looked at the inkling, "You thought the cops wouldn't find you... but judgment is here." he pulled the trigger without thinking twice.

SPLAT!

The Arbiter walked out of the apartment building uninterrupted, but was bumped into by some maids who were barely entering the room he had just exited.

Their screams made The Arbiter turn back a bit, but he just forged ahead.

Outside of the run down apartment building, he was met with a group of goons, the accomplices of the criminal he had just splatted.

"Do you think she's in-"

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT! The Arbiter shot the three goons, attracting the attention of more of them, who were in cars nearby.

"There he is!" a goon yelled and fired his jet squelcher, but The Arbiter hid behind a newspaper stand.

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT! The Arbiter fired three more rounds and threw an ink bomb, splatting a group of goons in rapid succession.

"Agh..." the last goon, a woman, crawled down.

"You should stick to the right crowds, girl." The Arbiter walked over to her, "You wouldn't be here if that was the case-"

KRASH! A force hit a car, and a figure in a red suit arose.

"Dagon! I will stop you!" Inkman landed nearby, catching the attention of The Arbiter, but he still shot the goon.

"Inkman... I admire your courage..." Dagon arose from the broken concrete, "But you know this is all in vain..."

"Good fights naught in vain..." Inkman pointed at him, then noticed The Arbiter walk in, "Ah... It's you..."

"Who are you?" Dagon saw as The Arbiter closed in, "What, are you going to join us?" he grinned and charged a beam of black energy.

"Watch out!" Inkman yelled and ran to intercept the blast.

"Ah..." The Arbiter gasped when he saw the power of the blast, which still knocked him back.

"Ha.. Ha..." Inkman panted, "Are you ok?" he asked as he helped The Arbiter up.

"Yeah..." The Arbiter muttered, "Are.. you-"

"AH!" Inkman was kicked away by Dagon, who laughed.

"Enough chit chat!" Dagon growled, "Excuse me..." he flicked The Arbiter, causing the Inkling to be launched off.

"ARGH!" The Arbiter crashed into a moving car, causing the family inside to swerve off the road, and crash.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

00000000

"Agh..." The Arbiter woke up in the hospital, where he saw The Inkman and Volta standing at the foot of the bed, "What... happened."

"Dagon threw you into a car..." The Inkman informed, "Which blew up... your gadgets blew it up... along with the family inside."

"They think the only reason you survived is because your quantum shield partially activated..." Volta shook her head, "You were the only survivor..."

"What- You didn't help... the family?" The Arbiter looked at The Inkman, who shook his head.

"Alas, I didn't even know there was a family in there." Inkman muttered, "I was blasted by Dagon into a bu-"

"But you're a hero, aren't ya?" The Arbiter became noticeably distressed, "That's the only reason you all exist! To save people!"

"I can't save people I don't know are in danger!" Inkman responded, "I am also saddened by the fact that Dagon caused this death, but there was nothing I could do, I am not at fault in thi-"

"Crap!" The Arbiter yelled, "You're the one who lured Dagon in there! If you hadn't stopped by that family would have been fine!"

"Hey hey hey!" Volta said, "Lay off him! He just said he wasn't in the position to help! What's wrong wit-"

"You 'heroes' are all the same..." The Arbiter grumbled and held resentment against The Inkman.

00000000

Days later, the news reported that Dagon had returned to attack Inkopolis, and that Inkman was fighting him in the downtown area.

Seeing this broadcast, Ignacio became lively and walked towards his closet.

"What are you doing, dad?" Amy asked as The Arbiter put on his combat vest.

"I'm going to change things, sweetheart." The Arbiter mumbled, "Things have to change... they are broken." he grumbled, "Daddy will be right back..."

00000000

"Hrah!" The Inkman blocked Dagon's punches as the two duked it out in Inkopolis's skies.

"Watch out, Inkman!" Volta, who was standing sentry on one of the towers, saw as Dagon fired a blast of evil energy, "You have to be more careful!" she groaned, then saw some dots move on her radar.

"Chirp!" Chirpington radioed in.

"Yeah, I see their movements..." Volta saw the radar, "Inkman, Titen and Mikoto are headed nearby... please be ca-" she stopped when she heard a door open behind her. "Hold up, there's someone here." she radioed Inkman and then turned, "Sir yo-" she paused.

"You're the girl." The Arbiter pointed up his pistol, "And now, you're dead." he fired.

"AH!" Volta screamed in pain as the black ink bullet hit her suit, causing her to flinch and fall.

"Volta? Is there something going on!?" Inkman radioed back, "I heard screaming, are you ok!?"

"Ah..." Volta groaned as she stood back up, "Why you!" she prepared her electric attack, only to have The Arbiter tackle her off the building.

"AHHHHHH!" the two yelled, but Volta turned on her jetpack which stopped their descent.  
"Get off!" she tried to remove The Arbiter off her.

"Hrph!" The Arbiter wrapped his legs around her and used his force to guide her into the building behind them.

CRASH! The two went through the window and into a hotel room, crashing into the wall to stop.

"Agh!" The Arbiter growled and tried to remove Volta.

"You've messed with the wrong girl!" Volta yelled released her electricity, "Hyah!"

"ARGHHHHHH!" The Arbiter groaned he felt the current burning his body from the inside, "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Don't mess wit- Huh?" Volta saw The Arbiter grab her arms, then chunked her off, "WAH!" she was thrown into a wardrobe.

"Volta! Where are you!?" Inkman radioed her, "Are you in trouble? Is it Titen."

"No! It's th- AGH!" Volta was put in a chokehold by The Arbiter, "Gagahaha..." she tried to release herself.

"Hmph!" The Arbiter touched her jetpack then kept his grip tight, "Judgment will be dealt- AAAARRGHHHH!" he was shocked by Volta's arms and instantly let go.

"You jerk!" Volta turned kicked him into the wall, breaking it completely.

"Ack!" The Arbiter landed in the bathroom and broke the sink, "Ha...ha..." he panted but stood up.

"Hyah!" Volta kicked, but The Arbiter avoided it and grabbed her leg.

"HRAH!" The Arbiter twisted her leg to an unnatural state.

"AH!" Volta shrieked in pain, then released a jolt through her leg.

"AGH!" The Arbiter was shocked harshly and was launched into the wall by the force of the current, "Argh..."

"This has gone far enough..." Volta charged a beam of electricity, "Prepare t- Huh?" she felt the electric powers leave her.

"Hehehhehehe..." The Arbiter held up a small switch, "Planted a switch on your back to cut off current... basic work..." he chuckled and stood up.

"What?" Volta tried to reach on her back to remove the inhibitor The Arbiter had placed, "AH!" she was suddenly grabbed and chokeslammed on the bathroom tub, "AUGH!"

"Now..." The Arbiter shot Volta several times on her helmet, causing her to be hurt by the force of the blasts.

"STOP!" Volta held her head in panic, unaware that The Arbiter had tied her legs with some cord.

"You look a bit sweaty..." The Arbiter turned on the shower head and walked off.

"Agh! No!" Volta tried to avoid the water at all costs, but then saw that she was unable to stand up.

"Surprises surprises..." The Arbiter flipped the switch, which allowed for current to return to Volta, which allowed for mixture with water, which allowed for a sweet sweet explosion that rocked the hotel floor.

00000000

"Volta!?" Inkman saw that Volta's channel had abruptly vanished, "Lodestar, something's happened to Volta." he muttered, then blocked an attack from Dagon.

"I can't seem to get her either, Inkman!" Lodestar said, "She's just- gone!"

"I heard her fighting someone earlier!" Inkman threw some Boom Boom sticks, "Could it be that-"

"It wasn't Titen or Mikoto." Lodestar said, "The radar reveals Mikoto is heading to Volta's location while Chirpington is fighting Titen!" she informed.

"Who could I- DWAH!" he was knocked back by Dagon.

00000000

"Hmmm..." Mikoto stopped when she saw the smoke arise from the hotel tower, then zoomed in with her suit, "It appears someone may have beaten me to fight Volta... perhaps it was Dagon?" she said to herself as she grabbed her katana.

In the distance, The Arbiter caught sight of her.

"Bingo." he muttered and zoomed in on his scope, then fired.

"HA!" Mikoto turned and grabbed the ink bullet heading her way, the suit warning her of its arrival, "Hmm..." she looked to the origin and saw the lens glare of The Arbiter's sniper rifle, "Interesting..." she muttered and jumped away.

"Just how I planned it..." The Arbiter said as he put up his Splatterscope and feigned retreat, only to have Mikoto land right in front of him.

"I see you're trying to splat me..." Mikoto scoffed, "Rest assured your little attempt failed. I will let you leave this time... but learn to be a better shot." she showed him the black ink bullet he had fired.

"Ah... ah..." The Arbiter stammered, both from real surprise and from his feigned ruse, "Ah.. ah..." he dropped his sniper bag and ran.

"Hmph... dishonorable.." Mikoto muttered, then turned, only to hear an explosion, and everything went dark. "Huh!?" she gasped when she couldn't see, "What's going on!?"

The Arbiter came back and saw the burst sniper bag, then threw away a detonator.

"Ah!" Mikoto yelled and manually ejected her suit, only to see that The Arbiter was standing there with his pistol ready. "You..."

"I got more than I show..." The Arbiter said, "EMP bomb hidden in the sack, completely stunned your suit didn't pick it up... as if you didn't have a sensor for that."

"Smart move... Intelligent... cunning." Mikoto murmured, "Like someone with a plan to kill another. I guess you plan to kill me..."

"Kill every damn person who calls himself a super... or herself." The Arbiter recognized Mikoto's sex, "I'm tired of them all... all names but no acts." he grunted.

"Suit or no suit, I am still a hard kill." Mikoto scoffed as she looked down the barrel of The Arbiter's Inkstol.

"We'll see about that..." The Arbiter scoffed, then pulled the trigger, only to see that Mikoto had cut the ink blast midair, "Ah..." he was shocked.

"Suit or no suit..." Mikoto sheathed her blade, "I am a hard kill." she smirked, "HYAH!" she once again cut.

"Grah!" The Arbiter's pistol was knocked clean off his hand, and he had to backflip to avoid another hack, "Damn..." he looked at Mikoto.

"Must've thought I was a goner without the suit..." Mikoto sheathed her blade, "Quite the opposite, I think you are the goner without the suit."

"Let's see what'cha got." The Arbiter said as he clenched his fists and cracked his neck, "I'm waiting."

"HYAH!" Mikoto lunged and unleashed a fury of chops and kicks, most blocked by The Arbiter, who also retaliated with his own attacks.

"Hrah!" The Arbiter punched, but Mikoto weaved around it and grabbed his elbow.

"Hyah!" Mikoto placed his weight on her shoulder and flipped him over, causing The Arbiter to crash hard on the ground.

"Ack!" The Arbiter growled, but then rolled over to avoid one of Mikoto's hammer kicks, which shockingly left a crack on the concrete after impact. "So... a fighter..." he chuckled as he regained stature, "Martial Arts..."

"I trained since my youth in the School of Master Wakaze..." Mikoto muttered, "You?" she asked.

"I have my variations..." The Arbiter said, "Special Forces training..." he smirked and then did a sinister roundhouse kick that struck Mikoto in the shoulder.

"AH!" Mikoto screamed and crashed into the wall, but ducked to avoid a punch from her foe, "Hyayayayayaya!" she released small chops and jabs at The Arbiter's right flank.

"Hrah!" The Arbiter fought through the pain and elbowed down, striking Mikoto's left arm.

"AH!" Mikoto turned into a squid and squirmed away to appear in another place, "Hyah!" she kicked The Arbiter in the face, only to be intercepted when her foe caught her foot.

"I fear not the man who has practiced a thousand kicks one time..." The Arbiter muttered, as he twisted her leg, "But the man who has practiced one kick a thousand times."

"Hyah!" Mikoto spun herself out of the twist and kicked The Arbiter with her other leg.

"AGH!" The Arbiter was knocked back, "Take this!" he ran and punched Mikoto, "HRAH!" he picked her up and slammed her down.

"AYYY!" Mikoto screamed when she hit a wooden table, breaking it into pieces, "Why... you..." she stood and chopped The Arbiter's hand, disabling it.

"Argh!" The Arbiter felt as his arm went dead, then saw Mikoto roundhouse kick, "ARGH!" he was struck in the chin and sent flying back.

"You are a worthy foe..." Mikoto said as The Arbiter rose back up, "You keep me on edge with your variety of combat tactics... But that will not save you!" she ran and front flipped, "HYAH!" she jumped up high and dove down with a kick.

"Hmph!" The Arbiter avoided the move and used the impact time of the kick in order to tackle Mikoto, "HR- AHHH!" he jumped through a sun roof, taking both of them down.

KRISSSSHHHHH! The glass of the sun roof shattered. POOOMPP!

"Ah..." Mikoto groaned as she squirmed over the table she landed on, only to see The Arbiter was on top of her, "Hyah!" she kneed his flank.

"Oooo!" The Arbiter groaned and fell to the side.

"Ha!" Mikoto jumped up and then pulled out her Katana.

"Hmph!" The Arbiter growled and looked around, then grabbed a nearby frying pan, "Ha ha!"

"What a joke..." Mikoto muttered, "Hyah!" she released a cut, only to have it blocked by The Arbiter's frying pan.

TING! TING! TING! TING! The two metals collided, though it was more degrading to the frying pan.

TING! KRINSCH! The pan broke in two.

"Ha..." The Arbiter scoffed and grabbed another frying pan, "Hrah!" he lunged, but this was parried by the blade.

"Don't make me laugh!" Mikoto moved her blade and removed the pot from The Arbiter's hand, "Now I hav-" she paused when she saw the pistol in The Arbiter's hand.

"Boom Boom." The Arbiter said, and fired his hidden one-shot pistol into Mikoto's stomach.

"Ah!" Mikoto screamed, but withstood the pain and held her katana, even though the black ink was releasing its hazardous effects.

"No way..." The Arbiter gasped and threw away his pistol, "Wo-"

"HYAH!" Mikoto yelled and lunged forward, cutting into The Arbiter's cheek.

"AGH!" The Arbiter groaned in pain and felt some Ink escape his cheek, "Why you!" he grabbed Mikoto's katana arm and removed the weapon from the weakened foe's grip.

"Ha... HA..." Mikoto panted, but once again fought on and flipped The Arbiter over.

"OOF!" The Arbiter grunted when he hit the hard tile floor.

"I...will... win..." Mikoto stumbled to get her katana, but was stopped when The Abriter grabbed her and threw her on the kitchen counter. "AYY!" she cried in pain.

"I must admit, you were a tough one..." The Arbiter panted, but was mule kicked by the woman, who then rolled to get her sword.

"Hmmmmm..." Mikoto concentrated, then, right when she was about to unleash her move, she was struck by something.

KLONG!

"AY!" Mikoto shrieked when The Arbiter hit her with a frying pan.

"Not on my watch..." The Arbiter growled and hit her once again with the pan, "Take thi-" his strike was avoided when Mikoto turned into a squid and shrunk.

"Hah!" Mikoto re-humanized and hit The Arbiter with the butt of her katana, pushing him back into the counter, "I will not lose... my honor..." she raised her blade in order to strike The Arbiter in the navel, "I will not lose..."

"Hrph!" The Arbiter punched her in the face, then used the time she was stunned to break a canister of black ink and poured it on the flat end of the frying pan, "Take this!" he swung the frying pan and hit Mikoto in the leg.

"AAAAYYY!" Mikoto shrieked and fell to the ground instantly.

"HRAH! HRAH! HRAH! HRAH! HRAH!" The Arbiter continued the pummeling.

SPLAT! Mikoto turned into a cloud of smoke and her little squid ghost ascended and disappeared.


	7. The Arbiter Splats II

**The Arbiter Kills The Inkman Universe  
PART II**

* * *

"Ha ha.. ha..." The Arbiter panted as he exited the small condo he had just fought Mikoto in, leaving its residents stunned as they saw this intruder exit their home. "Thanks for a place to crash." he told the young couple and walked off.

"RAAAHHHHH!" a booming voice yelled, and suddenly the ground a few blocks away was cracked, catching The Arbiter's attention.

SHOOOO! Chirpington's Fighting Falcon landed soon after, and the clearing rubble revealed Titen was thrown.

"RAHHHHH!" Titen roared and grabbed the mech, then threw it towards The Arbiter.

"Watch out!" The Arbiter turned to the young couple and pushed them away, only to have himself hit by the shockwave of the mech.

"Chirp..." Chirpington peeped and got his mech back up, only to see Titen charging towards him, "CHIRR!" he opened fire with his gatling gun, shooting rounds of black ink into Titen's body.

"Rah! ARGH!" Titen's charge was repulsed, and he jumped up into a building.

"I got you now..." The Arbiter stood up and ran to his jeep which was parked outside the condo, "Hrph!" he opened the door and saw his arsenal inside. In a quick motion, he opened a small journal with handwritten notes and illustrations of various people which included Volta, Mikoto, some highly wanted Ink Lords, Titen, and Chirpington.

"CHIRR!" Chirpington lifted up Titen and threw him down into the street below, causing quite a tremor.

"Alright... this must be Titen..." The Arbiter matched up the picture with the real deal, "Let's see here, according to the Lodestar files..." he read his little notes, "Titen's power increases the more he's fought, his anger multiplies his power as well. Prolonged conflict can lead to overpowering that can surpass the Pneumatic Energy Enhancers... Best if taken down early- Hypothesis: The Suit Dagon must have given Titen may allow for this super buff, as chemicals can be seen entering the pipettes when Titen is angered further." he looked at Titens back, and sure enough saw little clear tubes embedded in the suit.

"RAHHHHH!" Titen grabbed a car and threw it at the Fighting Falcon G2, which cut it in half with a metallic karate chop.

"And that must be..." The Arbiter flipped the pages, "The Fighting Falcon G2..." he muttered and read the notes, "Got it..." he muttered and put the notebook in his vest pocket, then looked back in his jeep and opened up a bag.

"CHIRRR!" Chirpington screeched and opened up a missile launcher in his left arm, "CHA!"

"BRAHHH!" Titen was struck by the ink missile and sent flying over The Arbiter's car, leaving Chirpington with a full view of what was to come.

"So long..." The Arbiter muttered as he aimed his Inkzooka, which struck the Fighting Falcon G2, sending it back. Using this time that the mech was impaired, the inkling ran towards the downed robot.

"Chirr.." Chirpington growled and jumped back up, only to see The Arbiter on his display.

"HRAH!" The Arbiter punched the head of the mech and then jumped off.

"CHIR CHIR!" Chirpington tried to remove the object that was impairing his vision, which was actually some form of beacon.

"RAHHHHHHH!" Titen appeared, and disregarding The Arbiter, jumped over him and tackled down the Fighting Falcon.

"Hmph..." The Arbiter grunted and flipped a switch on a small device, which made an Inkstrike missile shoot out of the back of his jeep and lock on to the beacon he had strapped on the Fighting Falcon.

SHWWOOOOOSSHHHHHH! The missile exploded in the signature blast, but this time with black ink.

The two giants were pelted and launched into a building, where terrified citizens ran out frantically.

"That shouldn't have been enough to take them out..." The Arbiter muttered uneasily as he reloaded his Inkzooka, "Th-"

"FALCON DIVE!" a voice yelled, and Inkman swooped down and tackled The Arbiter into his jeep.

"ARGH!" The Arbiter yelled in pain as he slid down the broken driver's door, "Ah..."

"Chirpington!" Inkman yelled as he looked around, then saw The Fighting Falcon G2 be punched out of the building.

"RAHHHH!" Titen beat his chest and roared, "CRUSHHHH!" he grabbed a concrete slab and threw it and Chirpington.

"Boom Boom Sticks!" The Inkman threw his explosive sticks, which destroyed the slab before it struck his avian ally, "Thank Heavens someone came and preoccupied Dagon... I knew something was up..." he turned to face The Arbiter, who had moved to another location.

"Chiirr..." Chirpington growled as he manhandled Titen, "Chirp!" he advised.

"It seems The Arbiter was playing the backstage role of striking our heels." Lodestar radioed, "Maybe he was the one who attacked Volta..." she muttered.

"All thanks to you, girl." The Arbiter spoke, stunning the three greatly.

"How... How did you get into this channel!?" Lodestar said, "This is a private server-"

"I know all about you, Lodestar, or should I say, Tori?" The Arbiter spoke, the audible sound of a vehicles engine was present.

"Impossible!" Inkman said, "How did y-"

"Thanks to you." The Arbiter said, "You shouldn't speak to Volta privately, someone might peep in..." he chuckled and recollected his spying on Volta and Inkman talking on the roof. "You mentioned Tori's name and I had someone look her up... Needless to say she's a pretty famous engineer and techie..."

"I can't pin point his location..." Lodestar muttered, "You're using a multi proxy interface... You're all over the place..."

"Learned that from you..." The Arbiter laughed, "Say, you remember that food drive you did at the shelter in the Urban district."

"I don-" Lodestar paused, "How do you..."

00000000

"Excuse me ma'am..." Amy walked up to Tori, who was helping distribute food, "Can you help me find the restroom?" she asked.

"Why, sure." Tori smiled and grabbed the little girl by the hand, unaware that The Arbiter appeared out of the janitorial closet.

Amy turned and smiled at the man, who walked behind the counter of the shelter.

The Arbiter stumbled into another employee, whom he instantly put in a sleeper hold and knocked him out.

"Now where... ah ha..." The Arbiter muttered as he saw the back exit, and stepping out, he saw the parking lot.

"AP-1945." was scribbled in his little notebook, and the man walked down the parked cars until he stopped by one small hatchback that was lime green- license plate: AP-1945.

"Hmm..." The Arbiter pulled out a device from his utility belt, then clicked it.

PWEOP PEEW! The car unlocked.

The Arbiter opened the car door and looked inside then punched the glove compartment and saw a laptop inside.

"Bingo..." The Arbiter muttered and pulled out a flashdrive.

00000000

"You used my laptop against me..." Lodestar muttered, "You knew I was going to connect to my cloud..."

"And thanks to that, I have the information of all of the supers in this city..." The Arbiter told her, "Now if you look at your Files again, you may find a cool surprise."

Lodestar pulled up her files, and then, once she opened up Volta's file, a huge red 'X' was put across her portait picture, as was Mikoto's.

"What kind of sick joke..." Lodestar spoke, "Inkman... The Arbiter, he killed Volta!" she cried.

"What!?" Inkman turned as he fended off against Titen, "He- WHAT?!" he became angry.

00000000

A vehicle pulled up into Inkman's mountain base.

The Arbiter slowly stepped out, and walked towards the log cabin, flicking a switch on a small device.

00000000

"Huh!?" Lodestar said as he security systems died down, "what-"

"What's wrong?" Inkman asked, "What's going on!?"

"Someone has shut down my security via a remote source..." Lodestar looked around, then heard the door creak.

"Judgment has come into this house." The Arbiter muttered, then two blasts were heard.

Lodestar's radio went silent...

The picture on Lodestar's profile gained a red 'X' as well.

"NOOOOO!" Inkman yelled.

00000000

"DWAHHH!" Dagon was sent crashing to the ground by a dominant force, "Agh..."

"And don't mess with him again!" an Octoling descended from the sky, it was One Punch Fan, "Or you'll get another..."

"Her power is incredible..." Dagon stood up, "But not enough!" he yelled and blasted her into The Inkman.

"AH!" The Inkman was sent into a building.

"Hello!" One Punch Fan looked at her idol, "Oh! I finally have you in my arms!" she put on kissy lips.

"Bwah!" Inkman kicked her off, "Chirpington!" he warned his avian ally about an incoming attack.

"RAHHHH!" Titen jumped on top of the Fighting Falcon, "CRUSH PUNY BIRD!"

"Rahhhh!" The Arbiter, who had returned by this time, jumped from a roof and down on Titen's back, "Take this!" he planted a firm punch into the fiend's back, breaking the chemical compartment.

"AH!" Dagon gasped as Titen's anger serum splashed out.

"Agh..." Titen's muscle mass started to decrease drastically to the point where he was back to his regular size.

SPLAT SPLAT! The Arbiter fire two rounds into the anemonite's back head and jumped off as the foe turned into a ghost.

"These PEEs of yours..." The Arbiter held a more advanced looking version of Inkman's power enhancers, "That Tori sure knows her stuff..." he chuckled, then leaped on the Fighting Falcon and ripped off the mech's head.

"Impossible-"

"HRAH!" The Arbiter looked down to see Chirpington inside, "Tweet me this!" he fired two more rounds, and Chirpington's ghost popped out.

"Looks like I got an ally..." Dagon laughed as the Fighting Falcon fell down, "It's over Inkm-"

BLAST! The Arbiter shot Dagon in the head, stunning the arch-fiend.

"Argh..." Dagon growled, "Why you!" he charged up a blast of evil energy and fired.

"AH!" The Arbiter blocked it with his arms, but was still sent back and the PEEs were destroyed in the process.

"You killed them all!" Inkman angrily yelled and kicked The Arbiter into the concrete.

"HA!" The Arbiter avoided the kick and punched Inkman in the flank.

"AH!" Inkman crashed into a lightpole.

"Don't you mess with him!" One Punch Fan jumped forward.

"Shut it." The Arbiter shot her, but the ink blasts deflected off of her.

"She'll kill you in one punch." Dagon laughed, "Better watch out..."

"HYAH!" One Punch Fan released her killer punch.

"Huh!?" The Arbiter gasped and instinctively grabbed her arm and made it move towards her in a twist.

"AH!" One Punch Fan saw as her fist returned to her face, and it punched her, and she instantly dissipated.

"Ah... Ah..." Dagon stammered as he saw The Arbiter standing there.

"Now... for the big guns..." The Arbiter pulled out two inkstols, "I know nothing of you two..." he pulled out his notebook.

He had the pictures of both Inkman and Dagon, but all his notes contained where their strengths, not their weaknesses or any way to defeat them.

"Stop right there... you evil doer..." Inkman stood, "Your wrath ends here..." he muttered and ran, "Justice Punch!" he yelled and clocked The Arbiter towards Dagon.

"Ah!" Dagon gasped as The Arbiter landed in his arms, "I don't want him!" he growled and threw him at a car.

"Agh!" The Arbiter growled, then saw The Inkman charge towards Dagon, then he saw the massive damage each of the two dealt at each other.

"I wonder..."

"Damn it!" Dagon was thrown into a wall by The Inkman, "Damn you to hell!" he launched a black wave of energy.

"HA!" Inkman reflected it with his glowing white hand, "Good will never triumph of evil!" he jumped back, "JUSTICE PUNCH!" he yelled and leaped.

"I got thi- HUH!?" Dagon was put in an arm lock by The Arbiter, who has snuck behind him.

KAPOW!

"AHHHH!" Dagon roared in pain when the punch hit his head.

"Get him! Inkman!" The Arbiter used all his might to hold back the severly weakened Dagon.

"I don't need your help!" Inkman yelled, "PROVIDENCE PUNCH!" he made his fist glow white as a star and punched Dagon in the heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dagon screamed and instantly disintegrated into a cloud of black smoke, which flew up to the sky and dispersed to the whole earth.

"Ha... Ha..." The Arbiter panted, "You did it... But you couldn't save that family..." he chuckled.

"That family had nothing to do with me..." Inkman growled, but then, at that instant, a lightning shot down from the sky, and whatever was Good in Inkman had left him.

"What!?" Inkman felt as his spirit left him, "Ha... What's going on..."

"I guess you said something evil..." The Arbiter scoffed, "Good can't go with Evil..." he raised his inkstol, "Your blessings are gone..." he smirked.

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!

THUD!

 **00000000**

The Arbiter looked at his phone and saw The Inkman's picture gain a red 'X', along with Titen, Dagon, Chirpington, Volta, Mikoto, One Punch Fan, and Tori.

He then looked at the desolation, and then saw many police and Civil Defense vehicles arrive.

"Supers are dead. Supers remain dead." The Arbiter saw the ink puddles of his foes, "And I have killed them. How shall I, the splatter of all splatters console myself? Is this not a super thing that is great in act? Must I become a super to become worthy of it?

If so... I am a super...  
and all supers... must... die..."

He raised the his inkstol, with his last ounce of black ink.

SPLAT SPLAT!

The picture of The Arbiter's information profile gained a red 'X'...


End file.
